Metroid: The Final Stand
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: a new evil has risen, and Samus may not be able to defeat it... chap.18 is UP! R&R! changed name, let me know if you like it. Read notice!
1. Trial

**I am starting this fic because I may continue it if I feel like it, but I just wanna see how it looks. Note, this is a prologue, not an actual chapter, real ones will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.**

He was in shackles. Samus had finally caught him after the X invasion and now he was to be put on trial. The giant dragon slowly walking into the court room on the giant ship, federation soldiers keeping their aim on him. As he stepped into the room, he found it filled with people of every race that wanted him dead. The judge was dressed in black armor, and on his right was none other than Samus Aran, clad in her orange fusion suit.

"Ridley, leader of the space pirates, you are found guilty for multiple attacks on the federation. How do you plead?" the judge said as he read from the notes from his stand.

Ridley was silent, which was unusual, and Samus noted this. Ridley looked completely broken on the inside, and it was showing on his draconic face.

"You do not deny you are guilty? Very well, on to the punishment." The judge said as he flipped though more notes.

As he was doing that, Samus never look her eyes off of Ridley for two reasons. The first was that if he tried to break free and attack the judge, she would stop him. The second reason was because she actually felt pity for the dragon, even though he killed her parents and her entire planet.

"Let's see, the punishment for all of your crimes is public execution. Do you plead against this?" the judge asked once more as he peered at the dragon.

Ridley looked up at him with dead eyes, which led Samus to wonder what his captors did after she brought him to a nearby ship, which had a lot of renegade prisoners. Ridley looked from the judge to Samus, who was forced to look away from him because he looked completely shattered. She vowed to find out what happened to him after this was done, even if he was her enemy.

"Very well, seeing as though you are mute, you will be executed in one week's time. Case closed, and good riddance." The judge added cruelly as Ridley was led away.

"Your honor, did you notice something strange in Ridley's eyes?" Samus asked as she walked over to the judge, who was preparing for his next case.

"No, all I saw was a brute who needed to put down, why?" he asked her.

"They looked completely dead; do you know what happened on that prison ship?" Samus asked him as he laughed.

"No I don't, other than the fact that they are the cruelest people around. I suggest you forget about it, no use worrying about your enemies if you ask me." The judge said as he got out his notes and spread them out on his stand. Samus shook her head at his ignorance of others.

Samus left the room and walked down the hallway to where they held death row inmates and scanned around for Ridley, determined to find out what happened, for no creature should be treated that way.

"Have you come to gloat Samus? Go ahead, I'm finished anyway." A broken voice said from a giant cell nearby. Samus looked to see Ridley looking at her with his broken eyes and she noticed how frail he looked, when less than a month ago he was trying to kill her and was in perfect health.

"No I haven't. I'm here because I noticed that you looked like you had given up hope on life. What did they do to you in there?" Samus asked as Ridley looked away.

"I…don't want to talk about it. All I'll say was they treated me worse than any of the prisoners that I have taken…" he replied faintly. The huntress scanned him his her visor and saw that he was very ill and had multiple problems with his body, which led to her decision that she was going to find out who the people were on that ship and punish them for more cruelty than most of the prisoners ever created.

"Ridley, I promise to find out what they did to you and punish them severely for it, because not even you should be treated that way." Samus said as she began to walk away.

"Samus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**I know I put Ridley OOC because torture can honestly change people. And no, I do not plan for a Samus x Ridley fic, but who knows, I may change my mind. I hope that this was good, and I may have repeated some things, but I didn't know what else to say, so I am sorry. Well, until next time. Next Chapter I think I may have Ridley tell Samus why he hates the federation to much and explain, in my point of view, how Ridley was born and his life as he is waiting on death row.**


	2. Reflections

**Here we go with another chapter of Metroid: Ridley's story. There is a lemon in this chap, but it is not graphic or detailed. I don't write porn, I write stories. If you want that stuff, go somewhere else. Also, this chapter had spoilers for Metroid Prime 3, so read on if you dare…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any metroid related things, though I wish I owned Ridley because he is my favorite char…**

A young dragon that looked like he had just hit maturity paced slowly outside a cave and growled slightly. He was awaiting his mate to give birth to his children, and every time he tried to get in, she would shoot fire at him, causing him to leave. The dragon was black and was in good physical condition, which was a good sign for healthiness for dragons. The black dragon grew impatient and went to lift rocks to relive some stress. An hour later, his mate, a blue dragon, flew over to him.

"Ridley, I'm done…" She said sweetly as she rubbed against the black dragon.

"Finally, I was getting impatient Kyroga." Ridley said, smiling the entire time as he embraced her.

"I'll show you him, come with me dear." Kyroga replied as she flew to the cave, Ridley right behind her. After a moment, the she-dragon stopped suddenly, causing the black dragon to fly into her, sending them sprawling to the ground.

"What was that for?" Ridley asked as he held his head.

"No reason…" Kyroga answered slyly, causing Ridley to realize he was on top of her.

"Is that so, well then, we should get back to our child." The black dragon replied, not hearing the slyness. It was when Kyroga kissed him, he got the message. He entered her and continued mating for about an hour before it started to get dark.

"That was wonderful…" Kyroga purred to him as they lay on their backs and watched the sun set.

"Yes it was, just as it was our first time…" Ridley agreed before getting up. "We shouldn't be out to long; we have a child to get back too."

"You will be a great father..." the blue dragoness said as she kissed him again. They both flew back to their cave and landed.

"Where is she?" Ridley asked, guessing it was a female.

"How did you…she's over here." Kyroga responded, a bit shocked that he knew the sex of their child as she was walking into the cave, Ridley right behind her. The cave wasn't big, but it wasn't very small either. To both of them, it was perfect. On the ledge where they slept, a purple dragon egg sat there.

"There is your daughter, my love." The dragoness told him as Ridley held the egg in his claws.

"What should her name be?" Ridley asked.

"….Shala'Dor. I think it's perfect, since it means 'angel'." Kyroga replied after a moment.

"I like it; it sounds feminine but has a strong tone to it." Ridley agreed.

"…you do realize that what you just said makes no sense, right?"

"Yes."

Ridley put the egg back carefully before asking his mate a question.

"Why did you suddenly want to mate today?" he asked her.

"Because Ridley…I am in heat again." Kyroga replied, blushing slightly.

"Oh hell…"

"What?"

"I'm never going to get any sleep now…." Ridley groaned as he flopped down on the ledge.

"That's right…" Kyroga replied as she pounced on him, finishing what they started earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ridley snapped from his dream and look around the room before sighing.

_I wish I could be with you two now….but I will be joining you shortly…_ Ridley thought grimly as he thought of his punishment he had just gotten.

"Samus, I'm so sorry for killing your parents, I was in rage…and thank you once again for trying to stick up for me." Ridley said out loud to no one in particular.

**SAMUS'S POV**

Samus had returned to her ship and was flying to where she had last heard the prison ship was, when Adam, her ships computer, flashed.

"Lady, we are approaching where they are reported to be. It seems that they just passed Ser'anin, you remember that planet, Right?" Adam asked her. Samus did remember, Dark Samus had tried to corrupt the planet before she met Rundas, Ghor, and Gandraya. She sighed as she remembered that she had to kill them all, since they had become corrupted by Dark Samus. Rundas was first, he had become corrupted and attacked Samus, then after fighting her for a while, he slipped and was impaled by his own icicle that formed beneath him and the Dark Samus absorbed him. Ghor was next. He had attacked Samus's ship and Samus was forced to fight him as well. Dark Samus absorbed him as well. Then Gandraya was last, absorbed by Dark Samus.

"What are you thinking about, Lady?" Adam asked her as he noticed that she was thinking.

"It's nothing, just remembering the other hunters that I allied myself with to kill Prime. It's a shame that I had to kill them, I wanted to get to know them better." She replied.

"There was nothing you could do, Samus. I'm sure they don't blame you for what you did, they would have died than be servants to her." Adam replied kindly, and it was rare that he called her by her name now.

"Thank you Adam…I wish that you were still alive still." Samus said. She had noticed that just about everyone that she counted as friends died or were never heard from again, and she was getting tired of it.

"I wish I was alive too, Samus, but we can't dwell on the past. We are supposed to track down that prison ship, am I correct?" Adam reminded her.

"Yeah, I remember." She said as they approached the ship. Adam initiated the landing procedures and docked five minutes later. Samus exited her ship and looked around for the door, which she found guarded by two soldiers. One was a human while the other was a white dragon that Samus felt she met before.

"Miss Aran, what brings you here?" the human asked as he saluted her.

"I have come to find out what happened to prisoner 34673." Samus replied calmly.

"Come with me then. Ornlu, you don't mind keeping staying here until you relived of your duties, right?" he asked the dragon, who nodded but stayed silent. Samus met the dragon's eyes with her own, and she defiantly remembered meeting him somewhere.

"Samus, you are going to see things that even make the captain vomit. I suggest that you do not look into the cells, for they might make you do the same." The sergeant, who Samus identified the human's rank to be, warned her.

Samus nodded before following him through the door, where she was met by horrifying sights of prisoners being tortured, raped, and everything else by other prisoners. Even with her nerves of steel, it still made her feel uneasy and she wanted to get out as soon as possible. She finally got out ten minutes later and was relived to see that there were no more cells. A command room greeted her and who she assumed was the captain was ordering around the crew members.

"Captain, can I speak to you?" the sergeant called across the room. The captain looked over to them and ran over.

"What is it, Sergeant?" he asked.

"Miss Aran had come to investigate what we did to prisoner 34673." He replied as he saluted the captain.

"Samus, what an honor to met you, my name is Capt. James Morrowson, but you may call me James." James said as he held out his left hand for her to shake, since Samus's right arm is a cannon when she had the suit on. Samus shook his hand and spoke.

"I was there at Ridley's trial and he looked completely shattered inside, what did you use on him?" Samus asked in a low voice so that only James could hear. James frowned before replying in an equally low voice.

"Come into my office, my crew is still scared of him, even after he left here like that. I will explain all we did and when." He told her as he led her there.

**And that ends it. I had some Cameos from my other fics in this chapter that may have importance later, but I doubt it. Next chapter, Samus learns what happened to Ridley. And she is surprised on what James tells her…**


	3. Disaster

**Yet another chapter of Metroid: Ridley's story. In this chapter, Samus learns of what they did to Ridley and meets someone that had been following her since….well I won't spoil it, but it's not an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, thought I wish I did sometimes.**

Samus stepped into the office as James sat down in his chair. It was decorated with medals and other trinkets that he had been awarded. A computer that had a bunch of files on prisoners was on his desk, which was a silvery color.

"Can I get you something to drink, Samus?" James asked politely as he poured some tea into his mug, which he grabbed from his desk.

"No thank you, I just had something." Samus replied as James nodded as he took a seat at his desk.

"Very well, now onto the subject at hand. Why are you so interested in Ridley's case anyway?" James asked her as she sighed.

"I was there at the trial, and he didn't look like his normal kill-joy self." Samus said sternly, even thought she that's what she used to think about him.

"I'll be honest with you, we only used the memory retriever and he ended up like that. He didn't use anything else because we feared that he may snap or just die, and then there would be no trial." He replied, taking a sip from his cup.

"…that's it? That's all it took to break him!?" Samus asked in disbelieve. She could not believe that he was broken by simple memories. _Unless,_ she thought absent mindedly,_ he had some pretty bad memories._

"I thought the same thing. I looked back and saw what went through his mind, and I was pretty damn shocked to see it." James told her.

"What happened?" she asked him, now curious.

"Well, the federation-what the hell?" James began as the power suddenly shut down.

"WARNING, UNKNOWN LIFEFORM ON SHIP, ALL PERSONAL REPORT THE COMMAND ROOM." A computer blared through the entire ship. Since it was not connected to the ship's power, it could still work.

"We should do what it says; I don't want that thing catching us off-guard." James said, and Samus found no disagreement in her. They went to the command room and saw that most of the crew was already there.

"What's going on!?" a pilot asked.

"How did it get in?" asked another.

"Quiet! We don't want this thing finding out where we are, do we?" the white dragon hissed at them.

"Ornlu's right, we cannot let it find us. We need a scout party to go out and find out what we can about it, and how to defeat it. After all, it could be just a space rat." James added jokingly, trying to ease the tension.

"I'll find out what it is, though I may need backup just in case it proves to be too powerful." Samus said, scanning the crew for anyone willing to go.

"I'll go, better than just sitting here." Ornlu volunteered.

"Same here, I'd rather go down with a fight than cower in fear." The same sergeant that escorted Samus to here said.

"Since you may need help rewiring the system, I shall go." A scientist said as he pulled a laser gun from his lab jacket.

"Very well, I pray you come back safely, and watch out for any stray prisoners. They may be hostile to you and you have the authority to terminate them. Now, move out!" James commanded. Samus nodded and began to walk out when the computer blared again.

"WARNING: UNKNOWN VESSEL APPROACHING SHIP QND IS REQUESTING PERMITION TO LAND." It said.

"Give me a visual on the ship, and then I'll decide." James told it. A picture of a purple ship that slightly resembled Samus's ship appeared. It looked a bit smaller, so she doubted it could cause any harm.

"Very well, access granted." James replied. He then turned to Samus and her party. "I now need you too greet our guest and escort him here. I will develop another scout unit and have them go out for an hour before returning."

Samus nodded and walked out of the room and continued down the dark hallway.

"This place always freaked me out, now it's ten times worse." Charles, who Samus identified as the sergeant, spoke.

"Same here, but just ignore it. We'll get power back online." Ornlu assured him, looking a bit uneasy himself.

"Just keep looking straight and don't think about anything else. Besides, we can take anything on this ship." Samus told them, a bit uneasy herself. While she didn't fear the dark, she wondered if they could take the thing that knocked out the power.

"Right, sorry about that. Just a bit freaked out." Charles apologized as the lights suddenly flickered on.

"What the…?" Ornlu wondered out loud.

"This is impossible; the lights don't run on themselves!" Bob the scientist exclaimed.

Samus wasn't listening after the lights went on, for she was to busy looking in the cells. Every single prisoner was mutilated beyond belief and their blood was pouring into the hall.

"Samus are you paying attention?" Bob asked her. She just pointed at the cells, her mouth unable to move.

"HOLY SHIT!" Charles yelled, now aiming his blaster everywhere.

"What could have done this?" Ornlu asked as he examined a corpse. Samus switched on her scan visor and scanned one.

**Prisoner no. 325: subject has been mutilated by bite and claws marks. High traces of toxin found in corpse. Unable to identify attacker. **

Samus swore under her breath. She didn't expect this to take so long, and she had to calm down Charles before he alerted the entire station.

"Charles shut up. You'll attract this thing back, and that is the last thing we want." Samus growled at him.

"Sorry, I'm getting very bad chills. Like I feel that this thing is still in this room." He apologized.

"We should get to the docking bay; we can use all the help we can get here." Ornlu told them, his right forearm turning into a cannon resembling Samus's.

"Why is your arm a cannon?" Samus asked him as she began walking again.

"I lost my real one a while back, so they rebuilt it with the ability to turn into a weapon." He explained to her.

"I see, can we-LOOK OUT!" Bob yelled as something came behind Charles, which was shot a second later by Samus.

"What is that?!" Charles exclaimed as he looked at it with fear in his eyes. The thing was a giant worm that had a huge gaping mouth and large claws. It had no visible eyes, so Samus guessed it was relying on smell.

"Samus, can you scan it?" Ornlu asked her. Samus nodded scanned it.

**UNKNOWN LIFEFORM: subject had gone under heavy bio engineering and is mutated beyond its normal standards. 1 of normal genes intact.**

"Well that sucks; there can be more of them." Bob swore.

"They are the result of bio engineering of ordinary leaches. It disgusts me that the federation has been doing things like this." A voice said from behind them.

Immediately, they turned around and aimed their weapons at the stranger, who Samus had a shock of recognition from. He had purple armor and cannon that had icy mist coming from it, and blue eyes.

"It has been a while, Samus." He said.

"Noxus!?" Samus exclaimed.

**And now my favorite hunter has made an appearance. I don't feel satisfied with this chapter and hopefully the next one will be better. Next chapter, Samus learns who is behind the attack and why Noxus is here. I hope to return to Ridley in a few chapters, but I need to wrap this up first, so don't think I forgot about him!**


	4. Identity revealed

**I…am….so….tired. 12 hours of heavy lifting sucks SO BAD. At least I made 60 bucks. Oh well, on the story. In this chapter Samus learns why Noxus is here and who is attacking the ship.**

"Why are you here!?" Samus asked him, lowering her weapon slightly.

"I have come to terminate these creatures and find who did this to them. It is a shame that so many people has strayed from the path of god…." The vhozon responded, eyeing the leech with distain.

"But what of the other hunters?" Samus asked, lowering her weapon completely.

"Trace and Sylux are still alive, but I haven't heard from them in a while. Kanden is dead; I personally killed him after he slaughtered an entire planet. Spire has found his people, apparently they had left him a note and he forgot about it. Weavel is still a psycho, now serving the space pirates as a commander." Noxus explained to her.

"Ok then…I don't suppose you know who is attacking, do you?" Bob asked.

"I do not." Noxus sighed.

"I do……come to the engine room to see who it is…." A voice from behind them said. They whirled around to see a large shadow with eyes gliding down the hallway to the engine room.

"Ok….what the hell was that?" Ornlu asked, very confused.

"No idea, but we should follow it." Samus told them with newfound determination. Her instincts were telling her to follow it, and they never steered her wrong before.

"I don't like this; I have a bad feeling about it…" Charles said, glancing back at the leech.

"We must if we are to save the others. I have seen this creature before in pictures, and it is highly dangerous. It will require all of our efforts to take it down, or drive it away at least." Noxus added grimly.

"I'm not sure what I can do in combat, but I shall try my best." Bob agreed with them.

"I've died before, so I say we go for it!" Ornlu exclaimed.

"You have died?" Noxus asked, surprised.

"It's a….long story." Ornlu replied sadly, looking away. Noxus nodded, seeing as it was a tender subject for him.

"Fine, I'll go, but if we get into trouble, don't say I didn't warn you…" Charles reluctantly volunteered.

"WARNING, THREE UNKOWN BIOFORMS HAVE LANDED ON SHIP. EXTREAME CAUTION IS ADVISED." The computer blared through the entire ship.

"Well, that's a hope-killer…." Ornlu commented dryly.

"….this sucks." Bob agreed.

Samus agreed, but she was getting a very bad chill. Just like the one when….but it wasn't possible, since it was dead.

"We must press on…or else we will never know who did this." Noxus reminded them.

"Right, let's get this done." Samus said, her determination renewing.

They ran down the hall without encountering anything other than more dead bodies. It was when they got near the engine room where they heard a loud scraping coming towards them. It sounded like something huge was pulling itself to them.

"What is that!?" Charles whispered, having enough common sense to do that.

"No idea, Samus do you think you can scan the area for it?" Ornlu asked her. Samus flipped on her scan visor and this message came up.

**Unknown bio-form. Scans subject it to be the queen leech. However, your equipped weapons will be completely useless. Avoid at all costs.**

"Fuck…." Bob swore, wishing he could study this thing as the clawing grew faster.

"Quickly, get in here!" Noxus called to them as he pointed to a hole in the wall that would fit all of them and more. They all climbed in as the thing went by, giving them a good look at it. It was basically a leech, except for the fact that it was about twenty times bigger than the regular ones. It clawed past them, its huge body scraping the ceiling. They waited about five minutes after it was gone before walking out.

"I'm glad that's over…" Charles said with a sigh of relive.

"Not even close…." Ornlu growled as he pointed his weapon down the hall. A humanoid figure stood there in blue armor and green veins. Its weapon looked like a blunt sword with a hole at the tip, the only confirmation that it was a gun. It had two pikes on its shoulders that looked like blades, and Samus felt a pang of recognition from it.

"Sylux….." Noxus growled. Sylux said nothing but transformed into his lock-jaw form and rolled down the hall away from them.

"Why did he run?" Samus asked. A loud growl from behind them answered her. They all looked back and saw that the queen leech had returned and it looked _very_ hungry.

"….oh hell…." Bob stuttered. No one could find any disagreement in this statement, and they all turned to run, except for Ornlu.

"Ornlu, what are you doing!?" Samus called back. Ornlu looked back grimly before replying.

"This thing is just going to keep popping out of nowhere if someone doesn't stall it at least. So, I guess it's up to me…" he called back as the leech crawled towards him.

"You'll die!" Samus argued. She didn't want another person that she counted as a friend to die for her once more.

"I have no intention of dying today. Now go, I'll join up with you later!" Ornlu commanded.

"I will not forget your sacrifice if you don't make it…" Noxus told him grimly as he motioned the rest to follow him. Ornlu waited for them to leave before turning back to the leech.

"Hello, beastie…" he said as he charged his weapon and charged the leech, who roared in challenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus ran down the hall and made it to the engine room, where an unknown figure was controlling the engines. Samus could tell it was a dragon that looked familiar somehow.

"So…you have finally come…" it said in an unmistakable male voice.

"Who are you!?" Samus yelled at him.

"I...will tell you….if you survive." He said as he flew up to the walkway above. Suddenly, they were surrounded by leeches that came from all corners of the room. They looked smaller, so she guessed they were larvae.

"I knew it…" Charles told them as he got out his weapon and started shooting them.

"There is a control device that will stop them, but you must protect me until I can get it working." Bob said as he pointed to the machine that the dragon was operating.

"Ok, we have to protect Bob, so clear a path for him and do not let anything past!" Samus commanded as she started shooting the leeches as they got closer and moved towards the machine. Noxus nodded and fired his weapon into their army, freezing them so they shattered a second later. Bob managed to get to it and started hitting the keys.

"Ok, protect me for about five minutes, then it should activate." Bob told them as he continued to work on it.

"DIE SCUM!" Charles yelled as he continued to shoot every single leech he could find.

After they continued shooting them for about two minutes they retreated.

"Why are they retreating?" Bob asked. A loud screech answered his question.

"Now…meet my greatest creature on this ship…" the dragon from above yelled from above as a huge snake came out from a hole in the wall. It had red scales and black feathery wings that resembled a ravens.

"This is the Quetzalcoatl, reincarnation of the snake god. He won't bite…much." The dragon told them as he laughed.

Samus flipped on her scan visor and scanned it and the information of it popped up on her HUD:

**QUETZALCOATL: Reincarnation of the snake god. It has electrical attacks that can home in on its targets slightly. Analyzes states that the head and wings are weak points. Extreme caution is advised. **

Samus pointed her weapon at it and fired, hitting its right wing. Charles aimed at its head while Bob hit the other wing. Noxus attacked all of the targets as the snake shot out a wave electricity at them.

"Jump!" Samus told them as they all did what she told them. Bob launched a charged blast at its heads as it unleashed a bigger wave at them, hitting them completely.

Samus's energy dropped from 94 to 1 from that attack and she wondered how it had so much strength.

"….Wh-what the…" Charles gasped.

"No…idea…" Bob replied, struggling to stand.

"It seems…we've reached…our end…" Noxus told them as the snake prepared for the final blow. Samus looked at the snake, since she wanted to go down starting at her killer at least when the most unexpected thing happened. A red laser came from behind them and hit it in the face, creating a hole.

"You are not to kill my prey, beast…" an insane voice said from behind them. Samus looked behind her and saw a humanoid in red armor with a slightly detached had that was shaped like a teardrop.

"TRACE?!" Samus and Noxus yelled as they struggled to get up.

"This is unexpected…." The dragon commented.

"I agree, sorry to ruin your plans." A sarcastic voice from behind the dragon said. He turned around and saw Sylux behind him, and was shot off the edge and landed on the ground.

"That was…all it took?!" Bob asked, mentally slapping himself for not thinking of that.

"Not at all, human…" the dragon said as he rose from the ground, completely unharmed.

"You said you were going to tell us who you were..." Samus reminded him as she weakly got up.

"Oh that's right…very well. My name is Xavion…Ridley's twin…" the dragon told them, a large smile forming on his face.

**Are you surprised? Also, the scan visor says the stuff out loud, just adding that to avoid confusion. Also, I made a reference to a movie in this chapter; can you guess what it is?**


	5. Xavion's secret

**Ok I forgot to add the summery for this chap at the end of the last one so…here it is. Samus is in a bad situation, and to find out how she will get away, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.**

"WHAT!?" Samus yelled. Ridley had a twin? It seemed impossible, but here he was, proof that Ridley had a family.

"You sound surprised, Samus. Didn't Ridley tell you?" Xavion asked as he moved closer to her.

"No…" Samus admitted. Xavion chuckled and stopped when he was five feet from her.

"You cannot always assume you know everything, Samus." The black dragon told her.

Charles, who had inched away from their group and went unnoticed by Xavion, climbed up the railing to the walkway overhead and went to a better aiming spot so he could snipe the large dragon.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice from behind him asked. Charles almost screamed in terror as he turned around as saw Sylux looking at him.

"I-I was g-going t-to help S-Samus." Charles stuttered. Even a sergeant like him knew of Sylux's deep hatred for the federation.

"Is that so…well then, you may want to aim for that barrel next to Xavion. The chain reaction should get him." Sylux told him.

Charles was shocked. Not only did Sylux not kill him already, but he was even helping him and Samus. Sylux noted his reaction and growled.

"Hurry before I change my mind and kill you and then let Samus die." He said sternly.

"Y-yes sir!" Charles said as he scrambled to where he could aim better. As he ran by, he saw a seat with a light on it for when the lights go out. An idea forming in his head, he was about to turn the lights on when Xavion said something.

"Also….I am the one you should hate, not Ridley. I was the one who killed your parents and made Ridley attack the federation constantly." He told Samus as he put his face right in front of hers.

Silence filled the room. Even Trace, who was polishing his weapon, looked up at Xavion. Sylux looked mildly surprised and Bob looked up from his panting.

"What….?" Samus whispered. She couldn't believe it, Ridley didn't kill her parents? Other thoughts raced through her head when she remembered her first encounter with Ridley.

_A younger Samus ran through an eye-door and ran into a chamber. Noting, that nothing was there, she continued. Clad in her varia suit, she stepped in and aimer her weapon around. A chozo statue greeted her and she shot it, revealing an item. She flipped into it and a message came across her visor._

_**Unknown item received. It is not compatible with current suit data.**_

_Samus swore. She had come across two others like this. Shrugging off her doubt, she walked back into the chamber, only to find the doors locked._

"_So, you are Samus Aran…" a chilling voice from above her said. Samus spun around as aimed her weapon at the ceiling, when a large dragon dropped down._

"_Ridley…." Samus whispered, her anger rising._

"_Yes, that is my name." Ridley replied, grinning._

"_Now, you will pay for murdering my parents and my planet…" Samus said, charging her beam at the dragon._

"_What are you talking about; I never even encountered you before!" Ridley said angrily_

"_Don't play dumb, for now YOU DIE!" Samus yelled as she released her blast._

Samus now understood what Ridley meant. New anger rising within her, she suddenly flashed red, her anger showing. Her beam had become molten and fire came from it. Her suit became more bulky and round shoulder pads that spewed fire formed.

"What is this!?" Xavion shouted.

"It is when someone gets angry enough that their body goes under a transformation. I have never seen it before, other than the time it happened to me when I was Chaos.1" a voice said from behind Xavion as a large red blast hit him. Xavion whirled around and saw Ornlu standing there, covered in gashes from the leech.

"You…." Xavion hissed.

"Not what you hoped right? You thought that the leech queen would finish me, right? Well as it turns out, it was a lost so I helped her find the exit." Ornlu smirked, enjoying the reaction on Xavion's face.

"Xavion…." Samus yelled as she unleashed a massive beam that obliterated anything that got in its way. Xavion had little time to react as he managed to dodge it, but was hit by a shot by Charles, knocking him into the beam.

"YOU…HAVEN'T…SEEN…THE…LAST…OF...ME!!!!" Xavion screeched as he was blasted away by Samus's beam. The beam continued through the length of the ship and shot out one of the rear engines, boosting them towards an unknown planet.

"WARNING, MASSIVE DAMAGE INFLICTED TO ENGINE. 5:00 MINUTES TILL SHIP IMPLOSION!" the computer screamed, snapping Samus out of her rage.

"SHIT!" Charles yelled as he jumped down from the walkway without harm. Noxus, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, snapped awake and got up swiftly.

"This doesn't look good…" Sylux commented as he punched in some buttons on his weapon. Seconds later, his ship arrived and he jumped in, Trace behind him.

"Did Trace just….?" Noxus asked, dumbfounded.

"We've got no time; this place is going to explode! We need to evacuate immediately!" Samus reminded them as she ran towards the exit, her party behind her. They cut down the hallway and past the prisoner's corpses.

"Samus, wait up!" a familiar voice called from behind her. Samus glanced back and saw James running towards her.

"James, hurry and get to your ship! We don't have much time!" Samus yelled as the computer announced that they had three minutes left.

They continued to run as the timer continued to count down.

2:00 minutes remaining.

Samus could see her ship in the distance as they approached the docking bay.

"Samus, start your ship!" Noxus yelled as he started his ship, which was parked next to Samus's.

"Ok, see you guys soon of we make it!" James called over as he got on a carrier, followed by Charles, Bob, and the rest of the crew.

"I guess that leaves me with you, Samus." Ornlu mused as they approached her ship.

1:00 minute remaining.

Samus jumped into her ship and started the engines as Ornlu followed her. She pressed a large green button and her ship hovered. Then she pulled a handle and she turned her ship around and blasted away from the prison ship, Noxus and James behind her.

"ZERO SECONDS REMAINING. HAVE A NICE DAY!" the computer blared as the ship exploded.

"Damn…" Ornlu whispered as it blew up.

"Well, at least Xavion's gone…" Samus agreed as they entered the atmosphere of the unknown planet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ruins of the ship, a figure started forming. It took on a draconic appearance as wings grew on its back.

"Samus…did you think it would be this easy to kill me?" Xavion asked as he watched them enter the planet.

"I am surprised you didn't recognize me, for I have tried to kill you countless times…" Xavion grinned as he turned blue and transparent for a second before turning back to normal and following them.

**BA-BOOM BABY! I had so many ideas for this story, but they keep changing suddenly. So sorry if it comes out sloppy. Now, I left a major hint in this chapter, but I am not saying what. Next chapter, Samus learns about this planet as Ridley gains an unexpected opportunity. **

**1. Chaos is a reference to my other fic.**


	6. Ridley's escape

**Here we go with another chapter of Metroid: Ridley's story. In this chap-Ryan….go away….err sorry, bro acting up. Anyway, Ridley gain an unexpected offer and Samus tries to find out what she can of the planet they flew too. And sorry if you couldn't review because I replaced the last chap and you had already reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid.**

"_Ridley…."_

Ridley snapped awake at the voice. He scanned around to locate the voice but could not see who spoke.

"_Ridley…my son….I...am speaking…through your…mind…." _The voice said once more.

"Dad….?" Ridley whispered. He had thought his parents had died but his dad was speaking to him! A flicker of hope rose within him.

"_Yes…my son….I am….alive…but barely…"_ his dad told him.

"Where are you?!" Ridley asked, standing up as much as his chains would let him.

"_I...am on…Fer'hinden…Samus…has…just landed…there…along with…the federation…their main...ship exploded."_ He told Ridley, growing weaker.

"Dad…I'm going to be…executed because…of Xavion." Ridley struggled to say.

"_WHAT…?!" _was the reply.

"Yeah….I just heard it from a soldier's radio. It seems he has attacked the prison ship and killed all of the prisoners. It seems that Samus has killed him though because I heard her talking over it." Ridley explained to his dad.

"_So….I guess it's time for…me to step in…" _he replied, his voice growing stronger with every word.

"How can you help me? You're more than half the galaxy away!" Ridley growled, his hope failing.

"_Just watch…"_ suddenly, a figure appeared. It was an elderly green dragon with brown eyes. Ridley reached out with his claws, but they went through the others body as it he wasn't there.

"_This is an illusion of me, but I can free you of your chains."_ The green dragon said as he swiped his claws through the chains, breaking them. Ridley got up and flexed his sore limbs that were chained and looked at his father.

"What now, dad?" Ridley asked.

"_I will distract the guards so you can escape. Somehow, I doubt Xavion is dead. When you escape, head to Fer'hinden, I will await you there. Also, if you meet Samus, tell her you have come in peace and do not mean any harm." _The elder told the younger as he roared and flew out the cell. The federation soldiers that were sleeping immediately snapped awake and looked in shock at the illusionary dragon.

"_HEAR ME, MORTALS! YOU HAVE STRAYED FROM THE CAUSE OF JUSTICE!"_ He shouted as Ridley slipped into the shadows and snuck down the hall.

"Figures dad would start yelling. It was the only thing he did when I was younger, even though it wasn't directed at me…" Ridley commented to himself as he chuckled slightly.

After sneaking by multiple guards who were running towards the shouting, Ridley eventually found the docking bay. It wasn't where he wanted to be, but it was an exit. Ridley opened his large wings and flew out the docking bay, dodging the shots made by the pilots and soldiers. He flew swiftly away from the ship and then his father contacted him.

"_Ridley, are you ok?"_

"Yeah, I made it. I should be there in a day's time if I fly at my top speed." Ridley replied.

"_Good, now I shall greet Samus and tell her who I am. She deserves to know."_ The elder told Ridley.

"Fine, I'll see you soon, dad…" Ridley said as he picked up his pace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus's ship entered the atmosphere and looked for a place to land.

"Why don't you land there, Samus?" Ornlu asked as he pointed to a basin in the middle of a mountain spine.

"But what of the carrier?" Samus asked.

"…..who cares, do it anyway." Ornlu told her after a minute, causing Samus to laugh.

"Ornlu, I can't help but feel like we've met before." Samus told the dragon as she guided the ship towards the basin.

"That's because we have, Samus. Remember, I was killed by Ridley? And then five years later I turned into Chaos?" Ornlu asked her sternly.1

Memories suddenly flooded into Samus's head as she _did_ remember. She had landed on Ser'anin and helped out the inhabitants there, who were being corrupted by Dark Samus.2

"Samus, you are staying off course. We can catch up after we land." Ornlu reminded her.

Samus landed the ship, followed by Noxus's and unbelievably, the carrier. Ornlu jumped out and looked around as the soldiers poured out of their ship. Noxus then exited his ship and then Samus finally jumped out, as she was scanning the nearby landscape.

"Glad to see you made it, Samus." Charles said, saluting her.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to blow up the entire ship, I just wanted to kill Xavion so badly and my anger just released." Samus said, turning slightly.

"Now, we just have to send a signal back to HQ, since our fuel won't last long. In the meantime, we should interact with the natives and try to form alliances with them." Bob suggested as he ran over to them.

"I believe this planet is called Fer'hinden. I do not know much other than the fact that I have passed it before." Noxus told them, walking past them.

"INCOMING!" a soldier yelled as Samus turned around. A large dust cloud was coming towards them.

"What is that?" Charles asked as he readied his weapon.

"No idea, but don't fire until we know what it is planning." Ornlu told them as he ran over to them from the carrier.

The dust cloud grew larger in size as the thing approached them. However, when it was 200 feet from them, it stopped. The cloud disappeared, revealing nothing.

"What was that for…?" Charles asked as the ground beneath them started trembling.

"MOVE!" Samus shouted as a giant worm came out where they were seconds ago. It was black and had three red eyes. Samus scanned it with her visor and read what it had to say.

**AMORBIS: the same species of worm that you encountered on Aether. However, it retains the same weaknesses as before, and should be dispatched easily.**

Samus raised her cannon and fired a missile into its body, taking away some armor. Charles fired one shot of his gun, but was slammed into the nearby carrier ship, creating a dent.

"Charles!" Ornlu yelled as he charged up his cannon and fired it into Amorbis's head, causing it to shriek in agony as another part of its armor fell off. Ornlu ran over to Charles and was relived to see that he was still breathing. However, de didn't notice the large shadow above his head, but it was stopped by a large beam of ice.

"Get him out of here, Ornlu!" Noxus commanded as Samus fired a charged shot at Amorbis, causing another piece of armor to fall off. Noxus then shot an ice missile at it, clearing away all of its armor. Samus scanned it to find out how to kill it.

**AMORBIS: scans reveal that its armor has fallen off. In order for it to die, it needs a large blast. Your suit of armor does not have the power to do it.**

"Shit…." Samus swore. Now there was no hope for it to die. Her hopes were raised however, when a large green blast came from the carrier's large turret and hit Amorbis, obliterating it. Samus looked up to see Bob giving them the thumbs up from the top of the turret.

"Very impressive, you truly are a legend, Samus." A raspy voice said from the direction of her ship. Samus turned around to see an elderly green dragon walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Samus asked, unsure if she should trust the dragon.

"My name is Falador, and I am Ridley's father." The green dragon told them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavion hovered above their location and swore. He has sent that beast from Samus's own memory and it was found useless.

"_Patience, Xavion. We will have our revenge on her."_ A voice from inside his head told him.

"Very well, I guess I'll spy on her for a little longer." Xavion told the voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ridley flew towards they solar system that held the planet at a pace he never thought he could fly before. He could see the light that would take him there a few thousand miles away. He could easily get there in about five hours.

"Hang on dad, I'm coming. I just hope that Xavion is still dead." Ridley told himself as he quickened his pace.

**Well, that chapter is done. Now I need to kill that wolverine guy from resident evil 4. (Keep running out of ammo lol) next time, Samus learns what this planet is and how it connects to her as Ridley flies to them.**

**1. Another reference to my other fics.**

**2. Again, reference to my other fics.**


	7. Origins

…**.I….love…..resident….evil…4. Best game ever, next to corruption. I still didn't beat the wolverine guy because I kept getting low on ammo and Ashley kept getting in the fucking way. Anyway, Samus learns what her ties are to this planet and at least one plot twist appears in this chapter. And Ridley races towards to his father as Xavion prepares a sinister plan. Also, Ornlu is not the same species of dragon that Ridley is, he is more of a drakenoid that is a bit taller than Samus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid.**

"Say WHAT!?" James exclaimed.

Samus had called out James to where they were, since she thought that he should know this. Samus explained to him who Falador was and this was his reaction.

"You may not believe me, human, but I am his father by blood. However, I assure that I mean no harm." Falador told him.

"How do we know you're not lying?" James asked accusingly.

"If I wasn't you all would be dead by now." The dragon answered calmly. James could find no argument against it, so he dropped it.

"So, what is this planet?" Noxus asked, curious on what Falador had to say.

"It is the planet of Fer'hinden. Every thing that needs refuge is here, even some inhabitants of Ser'anin, which suddenly collapsed recently." Falador explained.

"Ser'anin collapsed?!" Samus asked, shocked because she had been close friends with them.

"I am afraid so, but I do not know why." Falador said sadly

"Ornlu's gonna be pissed…" Samus commented.

"….I see, send him my apologies. However, as I said before, I am the father of Ridley and Xavion." The green dragon said after a moment.

"How did your sons become so evil?" James asked the dragon.

"They were not evil at first. In fact, they were one of the kindest souls on this entire planet. However, this all changed when their mother, Saphira, died. Apparently, someone poisoned her somehow and both of them swore revenge. A few years later, they tracked it down to be a powerful space pirate. They killed him, but while Ridley retreated after he was killed, Xavion slaughtered the entire planet. I guess he wanted more because he started killing other planets, even if there were no space pirates. When I Ridley and I received the news, we both flew out to stop him. He found him a month later, as he just finished killing another planet. We tried to stop him, but he had told us that he joined the space pirates. He escaped somehow, and we trailed him. Ridley and I split up, and Ridley found him flying away from your home planet, Samus. He fought Xavion, but lost and was corrupted by him. He and Xavion spread terror across the universe, but then Xavion betrayed Ridley and framed him for all of this terror. He then disappeared, only to reappear now…" Falador explained to them.

"Hold on sec….Ridley's not evil?" James asked, a bit confused.

"That's right, he never was and he is on his way here right now…" Falador told them.

"How did he get out? Last time I saw him, he had given up on life." Samus asked.

"I spoke to him in his mind and I created an illusion of myself while Ridley slipped away and head here." Falador told her as a small white dragon landed next to him.

"Falador, who are these people?" she asked.

"Kayla, they are friends. They mean no harm." Falador assured her. Kayla was a white dragon that had blue eyes and Samus thought she looked familiar from somewhere. As they were talking, Bob ran over to them.

"Samus, James, Noxus, its Charles! I don't think he's gonna make it!" he shouted. Noxus, who was very interested in what the elder had to say and had said nothing, whirled around and faced the scientist.

"What?!" James asked, immediately turning around.

"When he was hit by the worm, his chest was crushed and his arms and legs were shattered. He also had internal bleeding in multiple parts of his body. He has a 2 survival rating…" Bob explained sadly.

"No…not again…" Samus whispered. Her 'curse' was happening again. First her parents, then Adam, and countless other people. Now that she counted Charles to be a friend, he was dying.

"I believe I may be able to help. I know of an ancient spell that has been passed down in my family for over 10 generations that can mend all wounds." Falador spoke.

"Falador, you know that you may over do it and kill yourself!" Kayla protested.

"I know, my dear. However, I will do it to save their friend." The elder said firmly.

"…just don't die, Falador. You have been a fatherly figure to me since mine disappeared ten years ago. Mom keeps telling me that he'll return one day, and I don't wanna lose you as well!" Kayla cried, tears running down her face.

Samus was completely shocked. She had not expected Falador to risk his own life to save anyone he never even met.

"…very well, but if you try anything funny, I'll have you put down faster than you can say 'huh?'" James said after hearing Falador's ability to help.

"I swear that I won't even think of it." The green dragon promised.

"Why are most of them made of metal?" Kayla asked as they walked towards the carrier.

"I'm not made of metal, I am a human." Samus told her. After she said that, she realized that she may have said that a bit harshly. Samus then took her helmed off and grinned at Kayla. Samus had blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"I am a human as well." Bob said as he took off his helmet. Bob had messy black hair and glasses that protected his blue eyes.

"Oh…now I see!" Kayla replied, smiling. As they approached they ship, Ornlu ran out.

"Charles's heart is failing, we-" Ornlu stopped suddenly and looked directly at Kayla.

"…what?" Kayla asked.

"Kayla….is that you?" Ornlu asked, and he looked completely shocked.

"That's my name, but who are you?" Kayla asked Ornlu. Samus finally realized why Kayla looked so familiar to her and she smiled again.

"Kayla….my name is Ornlu….your father." Ornlu told her. The entire group went silent as Kayla's jaw dropped.

"…daddy!" Kayla yelled as she ran into Ornlu and knocked him to the ground.

"….would someone please explains what is going on?" James asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I'll explain after we try and heal Charles." Ornlu explained as he picked up Kayla in his arms.

"Right, Falador, come quickly." Bob told the elder.

Bob led them into the ship and to the medical bay. The crew was shocked to see Falador, but let him pass since they saw Samus with him. They entered the medical bay and saw doctors working frantically on Charles, who was striped of his armor. Charles had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Stand back, I shall heal him however, I need everyone to be as quiet as possible." Falador told them.

The doctors glanced at each other before stepping back. Everyone fell silent as Falador began chanting. After a moment, a green cloud came from Falador and landed on Charles. Samus glanced at his vitals and say that they were improving dramatically. After five minutes, Falador stopped.

"That…should do…it…" he said as he collapsed. Samus scanned him and was relived that he was still breathing, as he had only passed out.

"Ornlu, you have some explaining to do…" James growled as he turned on the white dragon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that that girl is Ornlu's daughter." Xavion said from his perch on the mountain that was over looking their base.

"_It seems so, but I can't wait to see Samus's reaction when she finds out that she was born on this planet!" _the voice inside his head said with glee.

"….your happy today…." Xavion commented, grinning.

"…_.shut up."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm almost there!" Ridley exclaimed as he saw a familiar planet looming in front of him. He estimated that he had perhaps an hour before he landed, and he could see his father and speak to Samus about why he attacked her constantly.

"Dad, I bet you probably told her, right?" Ridley asked himself as he approached the planet.

**Yarr…. Ok this ends another chapter of this fic. Like I said above, there are a few plot twists in this chapter. Also, I know I said that I would put in Samus's reaction to find out how she was linked to the planet, but I forgot. Oh well, there always next chapter. Next time, Ornlu reveals something shocking, even for Samus as Ridley lands on the planet.**


	8. Return of a Nightmare

**Yo, sorry for the long wait, but I needed some time off. While I was doing that, I am doing a run through metroid prime 2 and filming it (it's in segments because youtube is retarded now.) it's not 100, but it'll be at least 80+. Ok, so in this chapter, Ornlu reveals something dark that could be a very dangerous threat to the galaxy as Ridley lands. Wait…hold on…getting something from one of my spies. He says that Xavion is planning something other than attacking the ship. As for what it is, only time will tell…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid.**

"Ornlu, you've got some explaining to do…" James growled at the dragon.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kayla asked worryingly. She had no idea what was going on, and she was afraid that they would attack he dad.

"….perhaps it is better to show you…" Ornlu said quietly.

"Show us what?" Samus asked. She was concerned of what they would do to her old friend when he explained. Samus had no idea what he was going to say, but she hoped that he wasn't gonna say what she thought he would say.

"Do you have a computer around here?" Ornlu asked, his face full of what Samus thought was sorrow.

"Yeah, but what are you getting at?" James asked, folding his arms as to point at a computer.

Ornlu walked over and set down Kayla next to the computer as he typed in a five letter word that sent shivers down Samus's spine.

A dragon infused with Phazon stood on the screen. It had black armor and two large spikes on its shoulder that was filled with Phazon. The tail was covered in armor that had a Phazon spike on it, and gleaming blue eyes. On its right arm, a cannon that strongly resembled Samus's when she had her PED, or Phazon enhancement device, activated.

"As you may know, this is Chaos." Ornlu said to them.

"The scourge of the galaxy, who hasn't heard of him?" Bob asked, puzzled on why Ornlu would bring it up.

"Thought so. But do you know the back story of Chaos?" Ornlu asked them.

"….no" James replied after a moment.

"I do." Kayla suddenly said.

"You do?" Ornlu asked, surprised.

"Yep, Falador told us. He said that there was a dragon on the planet of Ser'anin that was fighting in a war against some other force, he never said, and then a bit of Phazon combined with him. It turns out that the bit of Phazon was the remains of Metroid Prime, or Dark Samus in other words. Chaos was formed of it, and he corrupted Ser'anin so much that it collapsed on itself. Mom escaped, and Samus came and stopped him, turning him to normal by unloading the Phazon in her body that had returned. And that's all I know." She said, dumbfounding everyone in the room.

"….wow, I never guessed that she would be so smart…." James managed to say as he was completely shocked. Samus could find no argument in that.

"….as Kayla was saying, a dragon was corrupted by Phazon. Any guesses on who it was?" Ornlu asked, looking away slightly.

"…." Samus couldn't say it. She didn't want to tell them because of what she feared what would happen to him.

"…no idea, who?" Bob said after a few minutes of thinking.

"You're looking at him." Ornlu said sadly, looking away completely.

"…ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!?!?" James screamed. Kayla was in shock and felt like she couldn't breathe. Bob looked like he was about to kill himself and Charles stirred slightly.

"…he's telling the truth. I had to kill him before to stop it. Somehow, he came back, but he was free of the Phazon. Five years later, a bit after a killed Mother Brain again, I passed this area again, and found him corrupting an entire village, growing stronger. I fought him, but he escaped, and the planet began to collapse. I evacuated the residents thanks to Adam, who was with me at the time, and we got away with seconds to spare. I met him again later, and I fought him. He escaped again…but not after killing Adam, who sacrificed himself to save me. In my rage, I hunted him down and fought his Phazon-infused generals, bringing me to the final showdown. After a battle that left the planet we were on completely ravaged, he was defeated. All Phazon was once more cleared from the galaxy and Ornlu rose from the armor. I was shocked to see my old friend standing there and he thanked me as he fell into an abyss, and I thought he had died again. But now, ten years later, I found him as he is today." Samus told them, her memories scarring her.

"……Dad, is she serious?" Kayla asked as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Yes…she is. I was corrupted shortly after you were born. I just hope Larka made it…" Ornlu whispered to himself.

"I never…how did you survive?" James asked, getting nervous.

"When I fell into the abyss, something caught me, and I heard something talking and then I found myself on some random planet. The first thing I noticed was that I was completely surrounded by some rock people. However, they helped me get better and Spire, their leader, took me to a federation outpost and I found myself stranded without anyway of getting back. At times when I got really angry, I blacked out and saw the entire place I was at completely torn apart. I made the grim realization that Chaos….still lived inside me. Every now and then when I saw my reflection, I saw him staring back. He looks different now, since Phazon no longer exists. He is now full of some red energy that makes him stronger…" Ornlu said, now crying silently.

"So now…he can come at any time now?" Samus asked. She never guessed that Chaos had survived.

"Yes…that's why I never returned Kayla. I sent a message to your mother explaining why I couldn't come back. Now…fate seems to have brought me back…" Ornlu replied.

"Am I interrupting anything?" a voice asked from the entrance of the medical bay. Ten eyes immediately looked there to see Ridley standing there, looking a bit nervous.

"Ridley?!" Samus exclaimed. She had never before been happier to see him healthy and ready for combat.

"In the flesh, so what did I miss?" Ridley asked as he stepped in.

"Guh…" was the only thing James managed to get out. Ridley looked at him and spoke.

"Do not worry, I'm not evil anymore. That memory device shattered the spell that Xavion cast on me. So in a way…I should thank you." He said, extending a claw so James could shake. James seemed to snap out of his trance and nervously shook it.

"Ridley…do you remember Chaos?" Samus asked.

"Yeah…I do." Ridley replied grimly.

"And you know how he was formed?"

"Know? …I help create it." Ridley said sadly as he walked over to where Charles was resting and looked at him. Unfortunately, that's when Chares decided to wake up.

"AHHH, DEMON OF DOOM!" he screeched as he got up and ran screaming out of the room.

"….is he always like that?" Kayla asked, struggling not to laugh.

"Unfortunately, yes he is." Ornlu replied as everyone laughed. They were all glad that the tension had been relieved for the time being. Ornlu glanced at a reflective metal by accident and his whole body froze.

Chaos was smiling back at him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Kayla asked, stopping her laughter. Ornlu said nothing but pointed at the thing he was looking at. Kayla walked over to it and saw her reflection.

"All I see is my reflection." Kayla said, confused.

"…you saw him again, didn't you?" Samus asked seriously. Ornlu nodded as they all glanced at each other.

Samus then suddenly got an extreme chill and pain racketed through her body, passing out a second later. Right before she passed out, she saw Ornlu clutching his chest in pain.

Only one thing could have done this…and it was dead.

Unknown to Samus, her worst fears were about to be realized.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So…Chaos has survived…"_

Xavion had gone in closer when he saw Ridley landing and listened in on Ornlu's revelations.

"It seems so…but how do you know him?" Xavion asked, curiously.

"_Go back to the mountains, I am strong enough to reform…"_ was the reply. Xavion shrugged and flew back. As he landed, a sharp pain coursed through his body.

"_This will hurt for a bit, but you won't die._" The voice assured as something started forming in front of Xavion. After five agonizing moments, the thing was completely reformed. Xavion looked up at the creature and grinned.

It looked exactly like Samus's varia suit, except it was completely blue. On its right arm, a cannon formed.

"I am free…" Dark Samus said, unleashing a wave of Phazon that leveled the entire mountains that were around it.

**Were you expecting this? Next time…well you'll have to read to find out. Ok, until next time!**


	9. Author's notice: i am sick

**Well fuck…I just got sick. So…I may not update for a while. Strep throat, cold, and ear infection…god hates me. **


	10. An unexpected event

**Ok…I'm getting better…bet tomorrow I'm not gonna be able to move lol. Anyway…Dark Samus is back, and what is she planning? Read on to find out…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid.**

Samus awoke in a chamber on a medical bed. She groaned in pain when she lifted her arm.

_What happened? Why does my body feel like its on fire?_ Samus thought as she looked at her vitals. It said that a high trace of unknown radiation has started in her body. It was then she realized that she wasn't in her suit.

"I wonder how long I've been out?" she asked herself. Samus glanced out the window and saw Ridley laying in a chamber similar to hers. She looked at the other side and saw Ornlu in another chamber.

_Wait a sec…they've been infected by Phazon before!_ She suddenly realized. That was the only time that she had felt this pain before.

"_**Samus Aran…always quick to figure things out…"**_ something said in her head.

"Who's there?!" Samus asked, wishing she had her suit.

Suddenly, blue particles came from nowhere and took shape. As it took form, Samus felt like she couldn't breathe from shock.

"We meet again, Samus…" her dark twin said.

"How…how?!" Samus gasped. Her worst nightmare was standing in front of her, and she couldn't defend herself.

"How? Well…after the reign of terror that Chaos brought, a piece of me shot out and attached to Xavion, who was nearby. Now, I have reformed..." Dark Samus sneered as she walked over to Samus.

Suddenly, the entire room changed and Samus found herself in a cavern filled with Phazon. She watched as her own body became corrupted by Phazon and veins filled with it covered her body.

"Watch as you continue to get corrupted…" Dark Samus spoke, now standing in front of her.

Samus knew she had to fight it, and she did, but it overwhelmed her. Soon, black armor formed over her and her world became one of which blue dominated every other color.

"Now…you have the power that I have…" Dark Samus told her. Samus instantly turned to her and growled. How dare this mockery invade her Phazon? Samus shot out a chain of Phazon at her dark twin and laughed. This was the power she hungered for, and she thought herself as invincible.

"What the…?" her twin said, stunned that her own creation attacked her.

"My Phazon!" Samus snapped, unleashing another beam of Phazon at Dark Samus, who dodged.

"So…you already claimed it for your own, eh?" Dark Samus asked as she shot a Phazon missile at Samus, who absorbed it. It felt so good, and she wanted more. However, that illusion of her was a threat, so she had to eliminate it first. Samus shot out another chain, which Dark Samus absorbed.

"You cannot defeat me, Samus." Dark Samus said as she formed a shield of Phazon. Samus faintly remembered something like this, but a giant Phazon missile was heading towards her. Samus jumped out of the way, knowing that she couldn't absorb that much Phazon. Samus unleashed a chain once more, only to have it bounce away.

"Like I said before, you cannot beat me…" Dark Samus said as she unleashed five Phazon missiles at her, which Samus avoided, but one hit the ground near her, sending her flying into a pillar of stone that was covered in Phazon. Getting an idea, she shot the pillar, causing it to collapse and hit Dark Samus, which broke her shield and send her flying across the cavern. Samus then shot her with Phazon, knowing that it was damaging her. After a few seconds, Dark Samus flew back into the air and shot a massive Phazon beam that was too powerful for Samus. She rolled into morph ball and boosted away, avoiding another attack from Dark Samus, who raised her shield again. Samus reverted back and found herself next to another pillar. Samus shot it with a missile and watched as it fell of Dark Samus once more, breaking her shield. Samus charged her beam and unleashed a wave of Phazon at Dark Samus, who did the same. They both pushed against each other, never giving away any weaknesses.

"So, how do you like your power, Samus?" Dark Samus yelled as she pushed harder on her beam.

"…" Samus didn't say anything, but absorbed some Phazon from underneath her and used it against Dark Samus, who was overwhelmed.

"Heh…you…have won…this round…" Dark Samus said as she literately exploded, sending Samus into a wall. She got up slowly, pain lancing through her body from the amount of Phazon on her body and saw something glowing where Dark Samus was. Samus walked over to it and saw that Phazon was swirling around in some container. Samus picked it up, and was startled to see it break and the Phazon pour inside of her.

**PHAZON CANNON: this beam is highly destructive and allows all of your attacks to be Phazon-based.**

Samus saw the words on her visor and laughed. Now she was invincible, and she was sure that Adam would forgive her for this!

As soon as she thought of Adam, some doubt crept into her head. What would the others think of this? Would they accept her as she was now? Or will she be cast away?

"_Don't worry about them…they wouldn't understand your need for Phazon..."_ something said in her head.

"How are you so sure?" Samus asked the voice.

"_Because I am just like you…" _suddenly, a giant hand rose up from beneath the Phazon and grabbed her, pulling her under. Samus tried to pull away, but she was overpowered. After a moment, she was in some chamber and she saw what pulled her under.

It was some giant Phazon being that looked like a Chozo. Samus couldn't believe it, how could a Chozo be so big and corrupted.

"_We meet in person, Samus Aran…._ It said, its voice sounding like a thousand boulders rolling down a hill.

"Who are you?!" Samus asked, dumbfounded.

"_I am Lokjern, the creator of Phazon and the planet Phaaze."_ It replied, laughing.

"The…Creator?" Samus asked, not believing what she was seeing and hearing.

"_Yes Samus...but do not worry, for you hold the ultimate power within you…"_ Lokjern told her calmly.

"Do not listen to him, Samus!" a voice suddenly yelled. It was so familiar, that Samus looked back.

"Old Bird…?!" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"_You…you cannot help but interfere with my plans, do you not?"_ Lokjern snarled as he slammed the ground, sending a wave of Phazon at a cloaked figure. The figure jumped above it and unleashed a burst of flame at Lokjern's hand, making him howl in pain and drop Samus.

"Samus, you need to go back to your friends! I told them what happened and they are corrupted as well, but still have their minds." Old Bird told her.

"How am I going to get there!?" Samus asked, not knowing where she was.

"Samus, jump through that pit of Phazon over there, it will take you back. I'll stall Lokjern!" Old Bird said as he ran at Lokjern, who had recovered. Samus nodded and jumped in the Phazon that Old Bird told her too.

At first, Samus saw the entire universe go by and then she suddenly appeared in front of the ship.

"It seems like I'm on another mission." She said to herself as she stepped inside, only to find….

**And I'll leave it at that cliff-hanger. Also, Samus now looks like Dark Samus did in metroid prime 2. And yes, that Old Bird is the same from the E-manga. Also, I may put in a blooper reel every now and then for some laughs and make me able to goof off.**


	11. Devastation

**Well, I guess not a lot of people liked the last chapter, but don't worry, I have plans. Also, this chapter is very dark and may border the line between a teen rating and an M rating. So…I doubt any of you will expect the ending of this chapter. One last thing, the last chapter and this one foreshadow A LOT of things, but they may be small or big, I have no idea yet.**

**Disclaimer I do not own metroid.**

Devastation. That's all Samus Aran saw inside the ship. Bodies were scattered everywhere and didn't even look like what they did before. Samus stepped inside, not believing what she was seeing. How could this have happened in such a short amount of time!?

_I guess I should take a look around find survivors…_ She thought to herself. She walked down the hallway, keeping her cannon ahead of her.

"Samus Aran, you have finally come…" a voice boomed from everywhere in the ship. Suddenly, a figure appeared that had blue eyes that crackled with Phazon.

"Who are you?" Samus asked, ready to fire her weapon if necessary.

"Don't you recognize me, Samus? It's me, Chaos…" it said, stepping into the dim light. Chaos had a spiked arm cannon and two jutting out of his armor, which was a light blue color. He was draconic, and Samus know who it was.

"Ornlu!?" Samus asked, completely startled. Old Bird told her that her friends had kept their minds, didn't he?

"That _was _me, but now I am reborn…" Chaos laughed, making the lights flicker.

"What happened here?! And where are the others?" Samus asked him, regaining control.

"Come to the command room to find out…" Chaos told her, fading into the shadows. Suddenly, the nearby corpses were struck by Phazon and _rose from the ground_.

"What the hell!?" Samus asked herself as one of the bodies grabbed its weapon and fired at her. Samus swore and fired her beam at the corpse; flinging it into another body and making them both explode, showering her with gore.

"…That was unexpected…" Samus commented to herself as she jumped over another blast from one behind her. She fired a hyper missile into it, completely dissolving it.

Seeing that there was no more, Samus pressed on. As they enter the next room, she saw a body lying in the middle of it.

"Kayla!" Samus yelled, running over to her. As she got to Kayla's body, she was horrified.

Kayla had been horribly mutilated and judging from the blood coming from her nether area, raped badly. Samus checked her pulse and found that she was alive, but barely.

"Kayla, what happened!?" Samus asked her. She doubted that Kayla would answer her, but was surprised.

"Xav…ion…" She said weakly, then becoming limp. Samus swore loudly and rose from Kayla's side and vowed to kill Xavion for raping a little girl. How he did it though was a mystery to Samus, but it didn't matter. The fact that he did it made him guilty.

As she entered the next room, a bolt of Phazon shot at her, narrowly missing her head. Samus looked up at the walkway above and saw it was Charles who shot her, his suit covered completely in Phazon.

"Why Samus….why did you leave us?" Charles asked on a broken voice. Samus couldn't believe it, her friends were becoming corrupted.

"Charles, what happened to you!?" Samus yelled as she dodged another shot from Charles.

"You betrayed us Samus…" was all Charles would say, firing another shot at her.

Finding no way to make him hear her, Samus fired back. Charles dodged her attack and fired a missile, hitting Samus. Samus flew back a bit and unloaded her Phazon on Charles, causing him to fly off the walkway and onto another, which had a cannon. Charles climbed in it and fired a massive energy attack at her, which she easily dodged. Samus fired a missile at the cannon, hitting it with full force, but it still held. Samus's clue to that was two energy balls coming at her, which she fired a charged Phazon attack into it, making the Phazon come out in a machinegun style. After a second, Charles was send flying out of the cannon and onto another walkway that had two cannons. Charles ran into one and started rapid-firing plasma at her. Samus swore and jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding getting hit and fired another missile. Charles charged the cannon and fired twice as much bullet at her, striking her suit multiple time and sending waves of pain across her body. Samus growled and used her chain and overloaded the cannon, sending Charles flying to side, next to the other cannon. He got in that one and started to fire a mix between large balls of plasma and bullet ones. Samus jumped around, trying to avoid the shots, which she avoided most and firing into the cannon with her missiles. Eventually, she broke through the cannon and hit Charles, sending him flying to the ground. Samus ran over to him, keeping her weapon level.

Charles looked around and then was suddenly impaled by a falling rail from the walkway, killing him instantly.

"Charles, NO!" Samus screamed. Her curse was starting again, and she felt tears running down her face from sorrow. Knowing that she could do nothing to help him, she moved on.

Samus walked into the next room, which was littered with corpses. Shaking her head in sadness, she moved on until she found one that looked familiar. She bent down to see that it was, and pulled back in shock.

It was Bob. He had a hole through his chest from something that impaled him and his face was one of terror. She looked away from his face, knowing it would haunt her forever. She pressed on, eventually making it to the command room. When she did, she saw someone sitting in the command seat.

"James?" Samus asked, walking over to the seat. The seat suddenly turned, and Samus bit back a cry of horror. James's back had been torn off and his brain was missing.

"Now you know, Samus Aran…" a voice said from behind her. Samus turned around and saw Chaos standing there.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Samus shrieked at him. Her rage was building again, and Chaos laughed.

"It's not what I've done….it's what _you've _done." Chaos laughed harder now, and Samus released a massive beam of Phazon at him, completely overwhelming him. The armor broke away, revealing Ornlu. Suddenly, a huge tail came from behind Ornlu and impaled him through the chest and lifted him into the air, then flinging him to Samus's feet.

"So Ornlu, it seems you had enough control over your body to be hit, and thus ending your life." Xavion said. He was now covered in Phazon veins and looked demonic.

"As for you Samus…you just killed all of you friends…" Xavion said to her, facing her.

"No…" Samus said, not believing him. She couldn't face it. She had killed Charles and Ornlu, and wasn't there to stop the rest from dying.

"Yes…now how will the world see you now? Samus Aran, the freak, or Samus Aran, the betrayer…" Xavion told her coldly.

"No….NO!!!!!" Samus screamed as Xavion laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Samus, wake up!"

Samus awoke with a start, and saw Ridley looking at her from his chamber with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"…nightmare." Samus replied. She didn't want anyone to think she was crazy.

"That's not it. You're troubled by something, Samus." Ridley told her, reading her expression. Samus sighed, knowing that she couldn't get away from the truth.

"Fine…" Samus said as she told Ridley in detail what happened, and Ridley could not hide his shock.

"….wow…I can't believe Xavion would do that to a child…" Ridley whispered to himself.

"We should tell the others though. When do we get out of here?" Samus asked, deciding that the others needed to know.

"I heard Noxus say that we should be getting out tomorrow, but I'm not sure if they changed it." A voice from her left replied. Samus looked over and Saw it was Ornlu who had spoken.

"You heard that?" Samus asked.

"All of it, and I hope it doesn't come true. We should get some more rest so we can be better when we get out." Ornlu told them both. Samus sighed, seeing no argument. Soon after putting her head on the pillow, she fell asleep.

**How was that? Now, that chapter was probably the most serious I wrote…ever. And for it being a dream…well, try and figure out what I foreshadowed, and see if you are right of wrong in the later chapters…**


	12. Memories of Dark Samus

…**.are people losing interest in my fic? Time to find out how to start this…and I seem to have forgotten Noxus lol. I guess…well, read and find out what I have in this chapter (not even I know….I make it up as I go along lol).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid.**

Dark Samus watched the ship from the distance, planning what to do next. As she was thinking, Xavion flew over to her.

"What are you planning now?" he asked eagerly.

"….it seems that my invasion of her dreams did not make her corrupted." Dark Samus said after a moment. How could've that have failed?

"Damn it, but what of her friends?" Xavion asked.

"…I have an idea. Do you remember that hunter that invaded our base yesterday?" Dark Samus asked Xavion, who looking like he was thinking hard.

"Yeah, what about him?" Xavion asked, puzzled by the question. Why would she bring up this subject?

"Maybe we could send him against the others. He seems to be a bitter rival of the purple one…I believe his name was Noxus." Dark Samus told Xavion.

"Oh….now I see where you're going with this! Why didn't I think of it!?" Xavion mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it.

"I did not think of it until now, so don't kill yourself for it. I still have use for you…" Dark Samus told the dragon.

"Right, right…but do you think he can be a match for them?" Xavion asked, a bit doubtful.

"He is quite the sniper, so he should at least kill Noxus. Send him out…" Dark Samus told Xavion, who ran into their mountain base. It was cleverly hidden, looking just like a regular mountain. But on the inside, it was full of Phazon and Phazon-like creatures that maintained the place.

Dark Samus sat down in a rocky cliff near the base, wondering how she could corrupt them. They had already been infected by Phazon, so it would be only a matter of time, right?

Ridley had served under her before. It seemed like yesterday that he had been infused with a lot Phazon and dubbed 'Omega Ridley'. He had considerable strength and Dark Samus herself had trouble keeping him under her control. She had watched Samus fight Ridley and it looked like even she had difficulty fighting him. After a while though, he was defeated. Samus then destroyed the Leviathan that Ridley was guarding and Dark Samus retreated from the creature.

After Samus had killed a baby Leviathan, Dark Samus appeared to fight her. After a long, difficult fight, Samus defeated her. Dark Samus then fused with Aurora Unit 213, who was linked to the planet, Phaaze. Samus eventually won the fight, and all Phazon was cleared from the galaxy.

Or so they thought. Dark Samus had survived, but barely. After the explosion, she drifted through space for a while, unable to reform. Then she was pulled into the gravitational pull of Ser'anin. She crashed, and eventually a young dragon stumbled upon her. She fused with him, creating the first form of Chaos. While he didn't have his arm cannon or armor, he was still powerful. Then Samus landed on the planet, and finally killed Chaos, freeing the dragon's soul and casting Dark Samus's body across the planet, where she lied for a few years.

Dark Samus then awoke suddenly after a large amount of Phazon suddenly fell from the sky. There she met her lord, Lokjern, the creator of Phazon. He restored her to full health and told her to combine with the same dragon, since the power they had together was formidable. Dark Samus did what she was told and found the dragon, and combined with him, forming Chaos once more. Now he had his traditional arm cannon and armor, but it didn't have spikes yet. Then Chaos proceeded to rip apart the planet, corrupting it and turning it into a recreation of the planet Phaaze. Then Samus landed once more and with the help or her CO Adam, evacuated the planet.

Lokjern came down again and told him to attack the planets and turn them into Phazon bases. Chaos complied and allied with the Space Pirates again, instantly turning into their leader. Ridley himself was reborn and recognized Chaos from the resemblance to Dark Samus.

Chaos led the Space Pirates to the planets of the galaxy and ravaged them. Then Samus came and attacked him, along with Adam. Chaos fought them, and killed Adam, who jumped in the way of a blast made for Samus. Chaos then retreated. Samus, in a rage, ripped apart his generals and killed Ridley, again. Eventually, on the planet Kersin, Chaos and Samus finally clashed together. After almost completely ripping apart the planet from their battle, and freeing the dragon once more. Then Dark Samus collided into Xavion, who was watching nearby.

After traveling in Xavion's body for 10 years she finally came out and now here she was, trying again to kill or corrupt Samus.

"My lady?" Xavion asked from behind her.

"Do you have the hunter?" Dark Samus asked, getting up.

"I do, he is in the shadows." Xavion told her.

"Very well…" Dark Samus said as she filled the area with Phazon, casting out the hunter from a crack in the mountains, a perfect sniping position.

"What do you WANT?!" he asked Dark Samus with distain.

"Do you remember Noxus?" she asked him, completely ignoring his question.

"Him….I WANT TO KILL HIM!" he yelled, intense hatred coming from his body.

"I am giving you the opportunity and even a shot at Samus…" Dark Samus continued.

"…what do you want in return?" the hunter asked, knowing that he had to give something in return.

"All I want is to cover this universe in Phazon. With your Phazon-type abilities, it should be easy for you…Trace." Dark Samus grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus awoke again, but she noticed something different. She was in her old PED suit.

"Welcome back, Samus." A voice said ahead of her. She saw Bob standing there, typing things into a nearby computer.

"How did you get my suit back on me?" Samus asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Same way we did that last time." Was all bob would say, not really paying attention.

"Where are the others?" Samus asked, looking around.

"Ridley has awoken and is outside. Ornlu is with his daughter and I have no idea where Charles went." Bob replied, not looking up from the computer screen.

"I see…." Samus said large parts came from random parts of the room and formed a sphere.

"Samus, I'm sure you remember this test, correct?" Bob asked, finally looking up.

"Yeah, I do. I need to activate the Phazon within me, right?" Samus asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Correct. Except instead of having the possibility of having the suit malfunction, he upgraded it do it has only a one percent chance of happening." Bob told her as Samus looked at her suit, and gasped in surprise. It was her varia suit, except it was a silvery color with a black visor and blue where the green areas were on her suit.

"….wow, thank you…" Samus said, marveling the suit. It felt so much better in this suit than her fusion one, even if that one allowed her more movement.

"No problem. But we need to see how well it performs. Activate Phazon mode please." Bob told her as he looked at the computer screen again.

Samus calmed herself and felt the Phazon coursing within her body and released it in a chain. The sphere was destroyed instantly, and Bob looked up.

"It seems to be in working condition. We also made it more powerful so you can blast apart large objects. You can also upgrade your suit by absorbing more Phazon, and this time you don't have to worry about being corrupted." Bob explained to Samus as she got up and walked over to him.

"Did the others get PEDs?" Samus asked.

"Of course. However, with Ridley, we had to find something that would fit him. Then he told us about his armor that he wore after he was rebuilt. It was the same that he wore on Tallon IV incase if you wondering." Bob told her.

"I suppose I should go out and tell them I'm fine." Samus said as bob got up and walked after her.

"Also, don't be afraid of what Ornlu's armor looks like, he's still the same." Bob told her.

"Huh?" Samus asked, puzzled. Why should she be scared of a suit of armor?

"You'll find out soon enough, Samus." Bob said as they walked out of the room.

**I know I recapped the Chaos arc on this, but it was told in more detail and from Dark Samus's POV. Also, I didn't like the fusion suit to much so I gave her this one!**

**Also, I am gonna post a new story containing bloopers and Parodies from my fic, so be on the look out! Also, for why Trace has been captured by Dark Samus…read on to find out. (Tracefan, I know your gonna kill me for it, but it was needed lol)**


	13. Attack!

**Hmmm, how to start this off…ok, I guess Trace being Dark Samus's …well, captive, went good. I was originally gonna have someone else, someone that Samus thought she'd never see again. (HINT.) Ok, so Samus has a new suit and is corrupted by Phazon. And also, I seem to have forgotten about adding the Space Pirates…which a Metroid game is never complete without. Well, I'll have to do something about that…anyway, I'm done rambling. ON WITH TEH CHAPTA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid.**

Samus walked out of the room and was met by a bundle of activity. The ships crew was running around repairing everything on the ship.

"What the…?" Samus asked, confused by the sudden actives of the crew.

"With the sudden reappearance of Phazon, it means that _she_ is back." Bob told her grimly. Samus didn't need a clarification on who he meant by that.

"I guess we should be expecting raids of Space Pirates and attacks from her, right?" Samus asked, just as grim.

"Yeah. Also, when we put you in your PED suit, some abilities were lost, such as the Screw Attack, missiles, and ice beam. You can, however, regain them by exploring and absorbing Phazon." Bob told her suddenly.

"Story of my life…" Samus muttered. Why was it on every adventure she goes on, she somehow looses her abilities. She was getting tired of it, but at least she had the power of Phazon with her.

"However, you kept some abilities. The Grapple Beam, Charge shot, Space Jump boots, and Scan Visor still work." Bob continued.

"Well, that's good." Samus replied, grateful that she didn't loose some of her abilities.

"Also, I forgot to tell you, but James wants you and the others in the command room. He wants you to inform you about the Phazon threat and something about Noxus. I was busy trying to keep you alive to listen carefully." Bob said, laughing at the last comment.

"Where is it?" Samus asked. She had forgotten how to get there after being out for a week and the dream.

"Hold on, I'm uploading it onto your map system." Bob told her as he tapped a button on his suit and Samus's map suddenly popped up. Apparently, she was heading in the right direction and needed to follow the hall to a right, then follow that to the end and then take a left.

"Thanks Bob." Samus replied, thankful for his help.

"Don't mention it. Just head down there and I'll join up with you guys ASAP. I have some stuff to attend to." Bob laughed as he walked away.

Samus nodded and continued down the hallway towards the command room when a voice called her name.

"Samus!"

Samus turned around to see Ridley running towards her. Ridley was in the same armor from Tallon IV, except it was a midnight black color. Also, it has some spike coming out of the tail, which ended in a large scythe.

"Ridley, what's wrong?" Samus asked, although she had a feeling what the answer was.

"I'm lost! I've been running around in circles for an hour now!" Ridley replied frantically, and Samus had to laugh. Her ex-enemy, who was a supreme commander and strategist….was lost in a ship.

"Luckily for the both of us, I got a map uploaded into my new PED suit. I was told that you got one as well?" Samus asked him as they began walking to the command room.

"Yeah, this is it. I have Phazon melee attacks, and a more powerful plasma ray. Also, when I was in Hypermode, I noticed that the scythe on my tail is very useful for attacking and grabbing things." Ridley told her, indicating to his tail.

"Finally, you have a use…" Samus joked under her breath.

"Hey! I can kill you right now if I wanted!" Ridley replied, not getting the joke.

"And then you'll be on trial again and this time, no one will get you out." Samus replied, smirking and knowing that she won this round.

"Yeah well…" Ridley replied in defeat.

"So…what did I miss when I was out?" Samus asked, knowing that Ridley had been awake longer than her.

"Nothing much, just people running away from me because they're still scared of me and trying to repair the ship." Ridley replied.

"I see…" Samus said. She had hoped that the rest of them would see that Ridley wasn't their enemy anymore.

"I noticed you got a new suit, what did you lose this time?" Ridley asked, observing her new suit.

"Well, I lost most of my abilities, again. However, I kept my Grapple Beam, Charge Shot, and Space Jump." Samus replied, still angry that she lost mostly everything again.

"Wow, you lost your missiles…that sucks." Ridley said as they entered the command room.

"Samus, Ridley, glad you could make it." James said as they walked in.

"Sorry about that, Ridley got lost." Samus replied and instantly walked to the other side of the room before Ridley could reply.

"Nice suit Samus…" a voice said from behind her. Samus turned around and jumped back in fright.

"CHAOS?!" she screamed, firing her weapon at him. Chaos dodged the attacks, but barely.

"No, it's not!" Chaos said as he took off his helmet, revealing Ornlu.

"Oh…sorry about that." Samus apologized, calming down. Now she knew what Bob meant by his armor. She realized the difference between the new armor and Chaos. He only had one spike on his right shoulder and it was slightly filled with Phazon. She guessed it showed how much he had in his body.

"Don't sweat about it, I was the same way." Another voice said from behind her. Charles was there, and in a PED suit as well. His was a bluish color and his blaster was a bit larger.

"Seeing that you all met each other, we can continue." James said, a bit amused by their reactions.

"As you know, Phazon has returned. This can only mean one thing….Dark Samus is back." James continued as a hologram of Dark Samus appeared.

"How did she come back? I thought Phazon was wiped from the universe was Chaos was killed." Ridley asked, confused.

"Ridley, Chaos still lives within Ornlu." Samus told Ridley, since he didn't hear it before.

"Awesome" Ridley replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, you all now have PED suits. We have modified them so there is a less chance for it to malfunction and becoming corrupted by it." James told them. "Unfortunately, Dark Samus is stronger than last time. And she also has Xavion and an unidentified figure who is sniping our forces. Noxus has been sent to investigate, but we lost contact with him completely six hours ago."

"And we're being sent to investigate, right?" Samus asked, being in this scenario before.

"Precisely. We need to find out who this figure is and why it is attacking us. And we need to know what Dark Samus is up too…other than trying to make the universe full of Phazon. Also, we need to find Noxus. Our last contact with him revealed that he had found something big and he was investigating. Seconds later, we lost contact." James said as a giant tremor rocked the ship.

"What the hell?" Charles asked. Suddenly, Bob ran into the room and stopped in front of them.

"Space Pirates! They're attacking everything in sight! We need your help!" Bob yelled as he ran back out, his laser out.

"Shit! Everyone, get to battle positions!" James commanded as he grabbed a rifle from a rack and charged out the door.

"Kayla…" Ornlu said as he followed James.

"Well, time for some payback, right Samus?" Ridley asked as both he and Samus ran out, Charles behind them.

**And thus ends another chapter. Next chapter, we will see some action from the Space Pirates. Also, I tried to add a little humor in this chapter, but I failed, didn't I?**

**Also, just out of curiosity….what is your favorite OC? I'm just wondering. One last thing, I'm trying to think of a new title of this story, so I'd be grateful if you can come up with suggestions. If you get any, PM me about it or e-mail me.**


	14. Space Pirates

**Y'know what is awesome? I can continue to write during school! Even though I hate the place! So…Space Pirates have begun to lay siege on the ship. I know this is kinda similar to the Metroid Prime 3 scenario, and you may have an idea where I am kinda going with this. But I assure you, if I do go along with it, it may turn out different. Anyway, on with this story, and may I continue to have good ideas. Amen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid.**

A soldier was fighting against three space pirates. He shot at one, was but hit in the back of the head by a blast from a sniper, who in turn, was shot by Samus. Similar instances were occurring thru the ship and both sides of the battle were not giving any quarter.

"Damn it!" Samus swore as a pirate beam hit her in the shoulder. The pirate was killed a second later from a charged shot from Samus.

"Samus, how you holding up?" Ridley called over as he impaled a pirate with his tail and flung it into another, and firing a small beam of plasma at them, obliterating them.

"Fine, I just don't understand why you were so intent of killing the soldiers that served you until recently." Samus replied as she shot an approaching pirate who had his sword out.

They were outside fighting the pirates. Ornlu, Bob, and James were inside the ship, while she, Ridley, and Charles were fighting outside. They all had radios that they used to talk to each other.

"They were idiots. They couldn't even take a step without asking what to do next. This is an excellent way to relive the stress I had with them." Ridley replied, grinning as he tore his claws through three more pirates.

"Samus, we need you inside! A massive breach came from the west side and we can't hold the pirates!" James voice crackled over the radio.

"That's my queue." Samus said as she made her way back to the ship.

"We'll take care of everything here!" Ridley called back as Samus entered the ship.

As soon as she stepped inside, she was swarmed by space pirates. They came from all directions and shot at her.

"Out of my way!" Samus growled as she felt the Phazon within her stirring. Samus amplified it and went into Hypermode. The pirates took a step back, and then charged her, which was exactly what Samus wanted. She unleashed a chain of Phazon, killing them in rapid succession. The rest glanced at each other and ran away, but Samus shot them down.

"Weaklings…." Samus said in a voice that was not her own. It scared her, and she shut off Hypermode.

"What just happened?" She asked herself as she continued down the hall to the west side. She came across a few federation and pirate corpses, but something caught her eye. She ran over to it and a message appeared on her visor.

**Missile Launcher Acquired! You now have five missiles.**

"Finally…" Samus muttered to herself before an explosion rocked the ship, sending debris in her way. A message on her visor told her to use missiles to clear the debris. Shrugging, she did so, and it worked. Her missile meter went down to four, but Samus knew she could find more.

She continued, coming across more space pirates. She fired her missiles, killing them in one hit. They dropped some missiles and energy, which she took and restored her to full energy. Continuing, she found a narrow passage that looked like a ball would fit in. a message on her screen told her to turn into morph ball to access narrow passages.

She did so, and marveled how it looked. It was a complete white color with blue runes on it which she guessed the Phazon within her made. She rolled inside, and continued down a huge tube, which she saw something familiar inside. She rolled into it, and a message appeared.

**Energy Tank Acquired! Energy increased by 100 units.**

"I was wondering where these tings were…" Samus commented as she continued to roll down the tube, eventually coming to the end. As soon as she rolled out, Samus saw a battle going on. She ran over to it, ready to help when she saw it was Kayla, and by the looks of it, she was winning. Kayla shot her blaster, which Samus guess she got from a fallen soldier, and hit a pirate in the head, killing it. The other two ran at her, but were shot down in a matter of seconds. After she was finished with them, Samus walked out.

"That was impressive, but does Ornlu know what your doing?" Samus asked Kayla.

"He does. He was the one who gave me this weapon to defend myself. And I've been doing fine and-" Kayla cut herself off by shooting at Samus's head, which missed and hit a pirate behind her. Samus turned and saw the corpse and she couldn't believe it. How could an 11 year old see that but not her?

"Stealth troop. The only reason why I saw him before you did is because dragons have an increased sense of hearing and smell." Kayla explained as if she was reading Samus's mind.

"….I trust you can take care of yourself?" Samus asked.

"Yup! Go on and help my dad!" Kayla said happily, changing from her serious mood.

Samus nodded and continued down the hall and smiled. _She's going to have a lot of trouble keeping the boys off of her when she gets older…_ she thought as she came to the area where she was supposed to be.

As she walked in, she saw that only four fighters were left standing: Ornlu, Bob, James, and a federation soldier. They were blasting away at the oncoming pirates and by the looks of it, they couldn't last much longer.

Samus ran down and fired a missile, hitting a few and blasting them into a few more. Some of the pirates turned their attention to her and attacked. Samus dodged the attacks and fired back with her beam, breaking away at their armor. One blast caught her in the chest, making her energy go down to 189. Samus grunted and charged her beam, hitting the pirate and sending him flying into a wall, and Samus fired two missiles at the others that attacked her. By now, most of the pirates focused their attacks on her, and Samus activated her PED again.

She felt the power surging within her, and she released it in a form of bullets, killing some in one hit. After a minute of battling in her Hypermode, she felt a strange feeling. She wanted more power.

"Samus, thank you for your help." A voice said to her. Samus turned and saw James approaching her. Samus raised her cannon and charged it, and was about to release when suddenly, the suit's warning system went off.

**WARNING! WARNING! LARGE AMOUNTS OF PHAZON RISING. RELEASE IMMIDEATLY OR ELSE TERMINATION IS LIKELY!**

Samus saw the message, and released the Phazon within her on the pirates, killing the rest. Her suit went back to normal and she calmed down.

"Samus, what happened?" Bob asked worryingly.

"I think I went over the minute limit on it." Samus replied, feeling uneasy. She was about to kill James…and she already interfered with the federation before on BSL…and she managed to get herself out of that. This time…there would be no excuse.

"It looked like it." Ornlu commented as Samus sighed.

"Ornlu, just thought I'd let you know that Kayla is doing fine. She single handedly took out four pirates." Samus told Ornlu, changing the subject.

"….wow. I suppose I should get back to her. Samus, you should get back outside and help Ridley and Charles." Ornlu said to Samus as he ran off.

Samus nodded and ran back to the entrance….or somewhere to get outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ridley cut down the pirate army, leaving none alive when a large shadow flew over him. He looked up, but saw nothing.

_Must be the clouds…_ Ridley thought as he cut down the army again, when the shadow passed over him again.

"Ok, what the hell…" Ridley thought out loud. Suddenly, a blast of plasma hit the ground next to him and something landed in front of him. Ridley was completely shocked to the point where he couldn't even move.

"Hello, Ridley…" Kyroga said, grinning evilly.

**PLOT TWIST!** **Also, some things that happened in this chapter will have some connection later in the story. And one last thing….do you like the new title? Anyway, I'm gonna watch the new season of House. L8r all! (Lol, l33t speech.)**


	15. Despair

**Well now, it seems that Ridley has been reunited with Kyroga, but she is on the opposite force as him. This Chapter mostly focuses on Ridley, and is sad. Also these are my top five 'I hate this boss' metroid style:**

**No.5….Gandraya from metroid prime 3. Reason: she takes forever to die.**

**No.4…Dark Samus 4 from metroid prime 2. Reason: she is invincible and rarely shoots out Phazon to shoot back at her.**

**No.3…Omega Pirate from metroid prime 1. Reason: he hits for a lot and when he turns invisible, he summons pirates to aid him while he heals.**

**No.2…Emperor Ing from metroid prime 2. Reason: while his first and 2****nd**** forms are not bad, his last form even gives ME trouble.**

**And No.1….Spider guardian from metroid prime 2. Reason: puzzle boss and he flings you halfway across the room when you get hit, which is for a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid.**

Ridley stepped back. He couldn't believe it, his mate, who died in his arms, was standing in front of him.

"What's wrong, love? Are you afraid of me?" Kyroga asked innocently as she stepped forward.

"Y-you're dead! You died in my arms!" Ridley stammered, still in shock.

"That's not what I was told…" Kyroga hissed as she continued her advance.

"You did! I remember it clearly and it still haunts me!" Ridley protested as he stopped his back stepping. Why should he run from the one he loved?

"You will pay, Ridley…" she growled as she fired a plasma beam from her mouth and Ridley jumped over it.

"I'm sorry, Kyroga…" Ridley said as he charged his mate, slamming her into the ground. But Kyroga did not go down that easily, and she slashed as Ridley's face, creating three bloody lines. Ridley replied by punching her in the jaw and jumping off of her, getting ready to attack again if she got back up.

She did. Kyroga got up and then did something that shocked Ridley. She glowed with Phazon and released a Phazon wave at Ridley, who was hit with full force. He was sent flying into the ship and created a large hole in it. Kyroga flew after him, and landed in front of him.

"Time to die Ridley…" Kyroga hissed as she charged up another Phazon wave. Ridley, thinking quickly, activated his PED suit and charged her. She had not time to react, and Ridley struck her with the flat side of his scythe-tail. Kyroga went down instantly.

"Like I said…sorry." Ridley said somberly as he only knocked her out. He deactivated his PED and went out to the battle, where he saw Charles getting swarmed by pirates.

"Yo Ridley, I need some help!" Charles called to Ridley as he shot a pirate who was closing in on him.

Ridley started flying down to him when he was hit by a plasma beam. He slammed into the ground and weakly got up and saw Kyroga advancing towards him.

"Why did you do that, Ridley? I thought you loved me…" she said as she closed in on him. Charles looked back and saw Ridley's condition and ditched the battle with the pirates and started running toward him.

"Die…" Kyroga hissed as she drove her claw at Ridley's chest. Time seemed to slow down for Ridley as Charles ran towards him, shouting for him to move. Samus ran out of the ship and looked at him and rolled into morph ball to get there quicker. Kyroga grinned insanely as her claws neared his chest. Ridley closed his eyes and waited for it al to end, since he couldn't move.

That's when he felt warm liquid splash across his face, but no pain. He cracked his eyes open to see what happened, and then opened them completely in shock, tears forming in his eyes.

Falador, his dad, had taken the hit. His mate's claws went completely thru his chest and came out his back.

Falador coughed up a lot of blood and whipped his tail forward, hitting Kyroga in the chest and sending her to the ground, unconscious.

"DAD!" Ridley yelled as Falador fell to the ground. Completely forgetting his own pain, Ridley ran over to his side.

"Son…I'm…glad that…your not…corrupted any…more…" Falador coughed as blood pooled under him.

"Dad, don't talk like that, you're gonna be fine!" Ridley protested, tears running down his face. Samus arrived and Charles was only a minute away.

"Ridley…I…love...you…" Falador said as he took his last breath.

"Dad, no!!" Ridley shouted in anguish.

"Sad, isn't it?" a voice said from ahead of them. They looked up and saw Dark Samus absorbing Kyroga, who was screaming.

"Ridley!!!" she cried as she was absorbed. Ridley could not believe his eyes. First his dad, now Kyroga!?

An unknown energy came from within Ridley as his rage built up. He grew in size and he became demonic as his voice changed.

"**YOU!!!! WILL!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Ridley boomed as he shot out a massive beam of unknown energy at Dark Samus, who barely dodged it. However, it continued and went into the ground, which molten fire spilled out of.

"Congratulations! You just doomed you and your friends by hitting the core of the planet! You now have about five minutes to live…." Dark Samus said in a cheery voice as she floated away.

"Shit! We need to get out of here!" Samus swore as she headed back to the ship to warn the others.

"Ridley, you need to move or you'll die as well!' Charles said as he headed towards the ship. The ship had a few escape pods in it that they could escape in.

"I…." Ridley started by Charles cut him off.

"Ridley, you father just sacrificed himself you save YOU! Are you going to let his death be in vain!?" Charles yelled at him.

"No…." Ridley replied faintly. He vowed to kill Dark Samus for what she'd done.

"Then let's go!" Charles said as he continued towards the ship, and Ridley flew after him.

Samus ran through the ship's halls, trying to find the rest. She eventually came across them. They were fighting off the remainder of the pirates, who had begun to retreat.

"Guys! This planet is gonna explode in four minutes! Hurry up and get to your escape pods or ships!" Samus yelled. James looked over with a puzzled expression, but complied.

Seeing that they had moved and were heading towards their escape pods, Samus made her way to her own ship. Along the way, she passed Charles.

"Where's Ridley?!" Samus asked.

"He flew out of the planet. He's pretty damn lucky that his can breath is space." Charles replied as he went to the escape pod.

Samus ran out and jumped into her ship, which was hidden cleverly under the carrier.

"Lady, what's wrong?" Adam asked as she pressed the buttons to launch.

"No time Adam, we need to go!" Samus replied as she lifted her ship off the ground and flew out of the atmosphere with seconds to spare. She noted that the others had escaped, since their escape pods were floating in space near her and Ridley was to her far right.

"Everyone make it?" James's voice came over the ship's radio.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Samus replied.

"….." was Ridley's answer.

"There is a nearby post about a half day's flight from here. Samus, if you could get help, it would be much appreciated." Bob's voice crackled.

"Ok, Ridley, I'm trusting you to protect them, ok?" Samus told Ridley.

"…fine, just…go." Ridley said sadly, and Samus felt bad for him. Loosing your father in front of your eyes must have been hard on him. She did wonder who the other dragon was and what his connection to her was. She shrugged and decided to ask him later as she blasted off to the post.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Samus floated over the planet's ruins and laughed. Xavion had escaped, along with Trace, who she sent to chase and kill Samus.

She enjoyed the fact that Xavion resurrected Kyroga from Ridley's memories and used her against him. Dark Samus had broken the spell Xavion cast over her and absorbed her in front of his eyes. Now, he was open for corruption.

"Ridley….you are mine…." Dark Samus laughed as she flew away to corrupt another planet.

**HA! I bet you're in tears, lol. Oh well, it was needed. And I made Dark Samus a cruel bitch for a reason that I'll go into later, but for now, watch funny videos on youtube if you need to. (Watch Jeff Dunham, I have his videos on favorites on my account.) P.S. WALTER IS DA MAN…err…PUPPET!**


	16. Reunion

**HOLY CRAP! I am so sorry for not updating, but I've been quite busy. I hope this chapter makes it up to you all. This chapter and maybe the next one focus on Samus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid**

Samus flew through space, deep in thought. She was interrupted, however, when Adam spoke.

"We will be arriving in twenty minutes, lady." He told her. Samus only grunted in reply.

"Lady…what are you thinking about now?" Adam sighed. He was used to it, but when she was thinking, it usually meant bad.

"….I feel sorry for Ridley. He just lost his father and what I'm guessing to be his mate in a minute. He must feel terrible and I feel guilty for asking him to guard the others…" Samus replied after a moment.

"…is that so? Lady, I thought Ridley was your enemy?" Adam asked, confused.

"He was…but, he changed. You see, he wasn't always evil, he was corrupted by his twin, Xavion." Samus told Adam.

"Are you certain? Remember, he killed your parents, Samus." Adam said to Samus, speaking her name again.

"No, it was Xavion. He told me himself that he framed Ridley and had me hunt him multiple times…" Samus trailed off, feeling guilty that she'd killed Ridley when he was innocent.

"…you are feeling guilt, am I right Samus? You had no way of knowing, and it seems Ridley has forgiven you because he hasn't tried to kill you yet." Adam told her gently. He could tell this was a difficult situation for Samus to explain.

"…I guess he has. Now that I think about it, we have some things in common. He lost his family, just as I lost mine. He lost someone he loved, just like me." Samus said after a moment, gazing at the stars. She could just faintly see the area where K-2L, her home planet, was.

"Who did you lose that you had feeling for?" Adam asked out of curiosity. Samus pretended not to hear him, so he dropped the subject.

"We will be arriving in five minutes, Lady. Preparing for landing." Adam alerted Samus, who nodded.

They landed five minutes later, and Samus jumped out and was shocked.

"Adam…there is nothing here. It is completely ruined." Samus told her computer from her helmet. The post looked like it hadn't been operated in about a year's time, and the area was in shambles.

"Hmmmm…. It appears so. You should investigate and see if you can find someone or something." Adam replied as Samus sighed. She was always sent to investigate.

Samus walked into the building, keeping her beam ready. It was small inside, and it only held one room. Samus crept into the room as quietly as possible, only to have the T.V. turn on and almost scared her to death.

"What the hell!?" Samus exclaimed.

"What is it, Lady?" Adam asked over their radio link.

"Nothing, the T.V. just suddenly turned on." Samus replied, getting her wits back.

Samus continued, being more careful this time. She discovered a piece of paper on the T.V. and looked at it. It only read one thing:

_Metroids…._

Samus swore, her hope for help crushed. She went to leave, but something on the floor caught her eye.

It was a hatch. Samus carefully walked over it and opened before jumping back. Seeing that nothing came up, she looked down to see a ladder that faded into darkness.

"Adam, there is a passage that leads somewhere. I'm going to go check it out." Samus told her former CO.

"Very well, but be careful. I don't wanna think of the consequences if you were to be injured." Adam warned her.

Samus nodded and jumped down the hole, descending into darkness.

Samus landed a short time after, her armor clanging against the ground. She then surveyed her surroundings and found that nothing harmful was nearby. Samus then walked forward, keeping her cannon aimed in front of her as she came across another room.

"Samus, I'm getting bio-signs down there. Be careful, they may be dangerous." Adam suddenly said to her as she exited that room.

"Thanks Adam." She replied, stepping into another area. This room had some type of egg in it and Samus scanned it.

**Bio-form is a Metroid hatching membrane that protects the eggs. The membrane is never left unguarded by the parents. Avoid when necessary.**

As if to answer the visor's statement, a blood curdling squeal came from behind her. Samus turned to see a _giant_ metroid behind her. Samus swore, knowing that since she didn't have the ice beam, she was screwed.

The metroid reared back and charged Samus, knocking her into a wall and draining her energy. Samus struggled to get it off of her, but failed. Just as hope seemed to run out for her, the metroid backed off and squealed.

"…what?" Samus asked, confused that the metroid backed off.

The metroid replied by floating around her, squealing happily, causing Samus to remember something.

"…Hatchling?" Samus whispered. She could not believe it, it was impossible. The hatchling, who had saved her life against Mother Brain by sacrificing itself, was standing in front of her.

"_Mother!"_ a voice said in her head. It took her a second to realize that it was the metroid who spoke.

"H-how?!" Samus stuttered.

"_I have no idea! All I remember is waking up here and being accepted into the clan of Metroids that live here!"_ it said happily as it zoomed around Samus.

"….." Samus was speechless on how it managed to be alive after Tourian exploded.

"_Are you ok, mom?"_ the metroid asked worryingly.

"F-fine. Anyway…how is your name? I never got a chance to name you." Samus said, curious on what happened to it.

"_That's right…well; the others call me 'Gin'. I like it!"_ the metroid said as it zoomed around her again, smacking into a wall.

"Gin, I was wondering, my friends are stuck out in space. Do you know where I could get some help?" Samus asked, gaining back her wits once more.

"_Well…it is mating season for the rest. But I can try and help, since I'm big enough to pull a ship."_ Gin chirped as it flew over to Samus.

"Also…are you a male or female, Gin?" Samus asked, feeling uncomfortable asking the question.

"_I'm a girl! Why else would I be so energetic?" _Gin replied, surprised that Samus didn't know.

"…ok, I'll take you back to the ship. It should be large enough for you fit." Samus told Gin.

"_Are you calling me fat?"_

**Short I know, but I was getting a writers block for this chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise! Also, I made Gin's personality colorful and comical to relive stress on me and everyone else. And I was originally gonna have Rundas…but I changed my mind. Again, sorry for the shortness!**


	17. An unknown area

**I am so sorry for the lack of updating, but I had a major writer's block and other things to deal with (brother's death, etc.) but anyway, I hope this makes up for the long wait and I should be updating more frequently now, but since I have another fic going on as well as this…I dunno. Bit comical in the chapter, but will start to go away halfway through.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.**

"_Are we there yet?"_

Samus had been jumping up the shaft that she feel from that, luckily, had ledges she could jump from to the top. Gin had been asking if they were there yet since it had taken them ten minutes to get only halfway up the shaft.

"For the last time; NO WE ARE NOT!" Samus yelled back. Every thirty seconds, she would as the same question, and had no idea how bad Samus wanted to shoot her for not shutting up.

"_Now?"_ Gin asked once more after thirty more seconds. Samus felt her rage rising with her and turn slowly to Gin, who looked at her expectantly

"Gin….for FIVE minutes…please be quiet…." Samus moaned, holding her head in stress from the jelly thing that was following her.

"_Well, I COULD have carried you to the top, and I tried to tell you that. But no; you just HAD to keep jumping, didn't you?!"_ Gin said smugly, and Samus almost fell from the ledge she was about to jump from.

"You could've said it as I was jumping up!" Samus yelled after she regained her balance.

"_Whatever, get on my head and I can take us up." _Gin told her as she floated up to where Samus was. Samus jumped onto her head, which was quite squishy, and stood still until they reached the top, where a problem arose.

"_Err, mom?"_ Gin asked as they reached the top. Samus, who had somehow fallen asleep, woke up and didn't see the problem.

"What is it now?" she asked groggily.

"_I….can't get through the top. I'm…too big." _Gin told her, embarrassed. Samus fought back as chuckle and tried to figure out the problem. She noticed something that looked loose on the wall and an idea formed in her head.

Samus flung her arm out, and a stream of blue energy came from it, latching onto the thing on the wall and turned yellow. Samus yanked on it with the beam and it came loose after a few moments of tugging on it, revealing a path.

"_COOL! What was that?!"_ Gin asked from underneath her. Samus smiled, since the metroid knew no bounds to happiness, and it was starting to wear off on her.

"I just used something to make the wall crumble to open a path to the surface so I can get us both out." Samus replied as she jumped towards it.

"_You better not leave me here!"_ Gin yelled as Samus continued down the path.

She walked on for what seemed like an hour, seeing nothing but the path ahead of her. Just as she was about to turn back, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and she walked towards it. As she walked, the light seemed to move away after every step. Soon, Samus was running towards it, desperate to reach it.

After a moment, Samus felt herself starting to tire from running, when the light stopped and she ran directly into it, unable to slow herself from her pace. She felt herself being transported somewhere, but she couldn't tell due to the blinding light that surrounded her. Soon, she felt herself stop and was cast from the light into an unknown area.

She had landed in some kind of ship, and by the looks of it, hasn't been repaired in some time. The lights were short circuiting, shooting blue electricity into the air. To her right, tanks that were covered in dust stood. To her left, a control panel was flashing dimly in a shape of a hand.

She decided to check out the tanks first, since she had no idea what the panel did and it may release what was inside. She walked over to the nearest one that had a label that read 'Spyro' on it. She cleaned away the dust on the tank, and saw nothing inside the tank.

Samus moved on, checking the tanks for something of interest. However, she did hear something going off in one of the tanks, and when she found it, she smiled.

She fired a missile into the tank, shattering it, making it yield something. She walked into it, causing a message on her visor to appear:

**ENERGY TANK ACQUIRED! Energy has been increased by 100 units.**

Another square on the top of her HUD appeared, signaling that she now have 299 energy units remaining. The panel now blinked a brighter color and made a noise after every blink.

Sighing, Samus made her way over to the panel and pressed it. A loud bang could be heard from one of the tanks, and something burst from one of them.

The creature was about half of Samus's size, and had spikes all over its back. It also had spider-like mandibles and four legs that it stood on. All over its body, blue veins of Phazon coursed within it.

Samus, who had jumped back to avoid the glass, flipped on her scan visor and started to scan it. While she was scanning, the creature started shooting Phazon spikes at her, and she avoided them easily. After she landed, her scan was completed;

**PHAZON ZOOMER: subject has been exposed to mass quantities of Phazon and has been mutated by it. Spikes provide some protection against firepower, but should be dispatched easily.**

Smiling to herself, Samus charged her power beam and fired, making the Zoomer explode from the damage it received. It dropped some energy from her missiles which regenerated her back up to five. She then walked over to where it came from, since it was not there before, and found a round hole that led somewhere, and what she suspected it came from.

Samus transformed into her ball form and dropped down the hole, and was met by a maze of tubes and pipes from different areas of the ship. She continued rolling down the pipe she was in, when she heard someone talking.

"Is it done?" a voice asked.

"Not yet, Weavel. You must be patient…" another voice that sounded familiar to Samus said.

"You better keep your promise if you wish to live…" Weavel growled. Samus wondered what they were talking about, but they may see her if she moved, since she was right next to a window.

"I promise you, your alter form will allow you to use bombs once it is complete." The other voice said.

"…Very well. I shall return soon, and it better be finished when I return…" Weavel told the voice. Samus heard footsteps and a door open and close. She waited until she heard the foot steps disappeared, and was about to move when she heard the other voice speak once more.

"It is complete….but Weavel need patience, so now I am to take my break." It said as she heard more clunking of footsteps and a door opening and closing.

She waited a moment, and then started to roll towards the exit of the pipe when she saw a tube that had something that was shaped like a missile at the end. She rolled down the tube and rolled into it.

**MISSILE EXPANSION ACQUIRED! You now have ten missiles.**

Satisfied, Samus rolled out of the rube and continued down the pipe she came from and rolled into the room.

It was a lab similar to the one she found on the frigate near Tallon IV. Inside a tank in the middle of the room, some type of chip floated inside.

As soon as she got our of morph ball mode, three hidden turrets started firing at her. One was shot by a missile and exploded, while the other was killed by a charge beam shot. The last one had a tougher skin on it and managed to hit her, making her energy drop down to 295. She grunted and repeatedly shot it with her beam while dashing around the room. Eventually, it exploded; making the barrier that she never knew existed around the tank drop.

Charging her cannon, she blasted apart the tank and walked over to the chip, and she felt a spike of energy run through her body as she jumped into the air and spun into morph ball form. She spun for five seconds, suspended by the energy, before transforming back into her humanoid form and smiling.

**MORPH BALL BOMBS FOUND! Can be used to break small objects and walls.**

"Well done, Samus." A voice said from behind her. She spun around and pointed her cannon at the voice, but she trembled slightly on who it was. It was impossible, he was dead! She had killed him herself after he had become corrupted!

"Impossible…" Samus whispered. She didn't know whether to be happy or angry.

"Yes Samus, it is me…" Ghor said, chuckling slightly.

**I hope this chapter makes it up. I had a bit of trouble with the chapter since it's been a while that I last wrote a chapter, and I need to get back into the grove once more lol. Also, why Ghor is with Weavel and how he is alive will be answered next chapter…whenever the hell that is.**


	18. notice

**Hey, this is a notice for all who are reading my fics. Something has happened yesterday and I'll put it bluntly; I was shot. Bullet broke through my window while I was on the computer and lodged itself in my chest, but thankfully it missed everything that would've killed me. I have no idea who shot me, but I may not update for a while for this reason, but rest assured: I am not dying anytime soon. So yeah, I am gonna continue when I have time, but I can't think straight right now. Yes, this hospital has internet and I am on my laptop. If you wanna contact me, go on my Youtube account, Yahoo IM, or World of Warcraft. (For IM and Youtube, my name is Rurikredwolf. For World of Warcraft, it is Skop; Gilneas realm and Horde side.) **

**This Notice is going on all of my active fics.**

**-Rurikredwolf**


	19. Separated

**I…AM…SO…SORRY! I forgot I had this fic going, and now I feel like a bigger idiot! Just…wow. Ok, now we are going to continue this, and I want to write at least one more chapter after this. So…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid**

Dark Samus brooded once more on her newly created Phaaze. Using the remains of Fer'hinden, she poured Phazon into the base of the shell and thus Phaaze was reborn.

Dark Samus was in a castle made of crystalline Phazon, and sat on a throne in the middle. A loud scraping of claws alerted her of someone approaching, and she glanced up slightly to look at the source.

"What is it now, Xavion?" Dark Samus asked wearily. The formation left her drained of her energy for a while, and so she had to rely on her minions and Xavion to protect her.

"I think I know of a way to gain both Ridley AND Ornlu on our side…" Xavion told her, a glint in his eye reflecting his madness. Ever since Dark Samus rebuilt Phaaze, his madness turned greater every hour.

"Oh? And what do you have now?" Dark Samus asked as she shifted in her throne, leaning on her left hand. Blue tendrils laced up her body now that strongly resembled veins.

"Why not send out Kyroga and Larka? I mean, if we can't get to them, surely they could…" Xavion suggested as he gestured towards the images of Ornlu and Ridley. Dark Samus had put images of her enemies and used them to figure out how to corrupt or kill them.

"…For once, you may actually be onto something." Dark Samus said after a moment. Getting out of her throne, she walked over to the images, since she barely had enough energy to walk, much less float.

"Yes…it would be a wonderful thing to do! To use their loved ones against them…how did you come up with this?!" She asked Xavion, who had a look of pride on his face.

"Well, I saw the fight between Ridley and Kyroga and I noticed how Ridley was hesitant to fight her. So I figured that we could use it to our advantage…" Xavion said as someone cleared their throat from behind him.

"Perhaps you didn't know, Xavion, but since she absorbed _both_ Kyroga and Larka, it is quite impossible to carry out your plan." A young, cocky voice pointed out from the darkest corner of the room.

"Right…but luckily, I can separate them from my body. It should not be a problem." Dark Samus agreed as Xavion showed a flash of concern on his draconic face. "Don't worry, Xavion. I will have enough energy to survive this…"

No sooner than when she said that, a blue sphere surrounded her as she began chanting something that seemed to shake the entire room. The figure who was in the corner seemed to lose his balance and put a hand onto the wall to keep his balance, a bit of ice seemingly gluing it there.

Xavion had to hover above the ground and far enough from any of the walls to make sure that he was not caught up in Dark Samus's "spell".

After a few moments, two tendrils shot out from her and went to the floor, where two puddles formed. As quick as they appeared, the tendrils disappeared, retreating back into Dark Samus as she floated down to the ground, being lifted into the air during her chanting.

"They…will be…reformed…shortly." Dark Samus gasped, clearly drained from what she did. Sure enough, the puddles were taking shape, twisting and growing their way to complete themselves.

"Mistress!" Xavion cried out as Dark Samus collapsed violently to the ground. The figure watched with interest as they puddles nearly completed themselves before glancing towards Dark Samus.

"You…know where to…go." Dark Samus told him as Xavion carried her away. After thawing the ice around his left hand, since we was in the left corner, he turned and left, but not after raising his right arm, which was basically a giant icicle shaped gun and tapping some parts on it, causing it to beep.

Smiling to himself, he walked out to the docking bay and climbed into his now started ship and took off, heading to only he and Dark Samus knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is this possible!?" Samus asked, raising her gun once more. There was no telling if this was a trick or it was really him.

"I actually have no idea. I just remember waking up on Elysia and having no memory of what happened or who I was. I wandered around for a few years, seeking out who I was and how I came to be here. I kept getting dreams of me hunting things, and of course, Dark Samus, who I didn't recognize at the time." Ghor explained to her.

"But why are you with the space pirates?" Samus asked, still keeping her gun raised.

"Alas, I stumbled upon them after they actually saved me from the hostile natives of Jencar, in the Nigken Galaxy. I had no idea who they were, so I joined with them and their 'cleansing of evil'. Then, one day I heard your name coming over the speaker in the control room, saying that you were on Fer'hinden and was repelling the pirates and the newly resurrected Dark Samus. I also heard that you were working with Ridley, so by some bizarre flash, I remembered everything." Ghor continued.

Now Samus lowered her gun slightly. However, she didn't know whether to believe him or not, since this was not the first time something happened like this. Her thoughts were cast aside, though, when a loud _BANG_ came from the hallway, just to the left of the door.

"What was that?" Samus asked as the lights flickered off. However, thanks to her suit, she was able to see through the dark.

"I…have no idea. We should go check it out." Ghor told her as he stepped through the door and looked both ways, Samus stepping out a second later.

The hallway was completely and utterly ravaged. Large gashes on the floor, walls, and ceiling went at least 3 inches deep, and circuits created static electricity through their broken covers. Wires dangled lifelessly from the walls as more electricity sparked from a few.

"I do not like the looks of this…" Ghor commented absently. Samus could not disagree with him, and whatever made this couldn't be too far away.

"We should go after this thing, and then get out. I promised I would help a few people…" Samus told Ghor, thoughts flickering to Gin and the others.

"Perhaps it would be better if we separated to track it down. Then we can get put as soon as possible. We can use our radios to com-" Ghor started as a large piece of metal came crashing down on them.

Samus jumped to the left while Ghor to the right as the piece fell where they once stood. It dug halfway through the floor before becoming stuck in place, sending debris flying everywhere.

"Samus, are you alright!?" Ghor's voice crackled over her radio.

"Yeah, but now we can't reach each other if one of us need help. You know this place better than me, is there another way around?" Samus asked as she pulled a piece of metal that got send in there from her suit.

"There is a way, but the nearest place we can get back together is in the generator room. I'll send over the map now so you can get there easier. And be careful, the Space Pirates were conducting experiments in the nearby lab, so they may have escaped. And if the Pirates find you, I really don't think there going to be very happy…" Ghor said as something blipped on Samus's visor. Opening it, a map unrolled itself before becoming an icon on the top-right corner of her visor.

With much haste, she turned and began running down the hallway, keeping her gun ready in case she ran into something. After about two minutes of straight running, another large slab of debris fell in front of her, blocking her way.

Glancing around her, she noticed a half broken door leading into some type of lab, and a sign on the top of the door written in Space Pirate language. Getting out her scan visor, she used it on the writing and it read 'Biological Lab. Authorized Personal Only.'

Seeing no other way to go, Samus took a deep breath and walked inside, completely unaware of the gleaming red eyes that were following her…

**Meh, didn't turn exactly the way I wanted it to, but it came out good. Still, expect an update once more in this month, since I am getting back into writing this.**

**Quick catch I just noticed while writing this: I just realized that I made Xavion and Dark Samus a bit to close this entire time XD. Oh well, I suppose if I get something, I can go along with it lol.**


	20. A New Ally

**As I promised, here is the next chapter of Metroid: The Final Stand. This chapter may seem Resident Evilish due to the…well, your gonna wait and find out :P. and I cannot see any ending to this fic, so…yeah this fic may run to well over 60 chapters. And I have a surprise to the readers: there is to be a prequel to this! It takes place after Super Metroid, and before Fusion. It will tell in more detail what happened before this took place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.**

Samus took a step inside as a horrific sight greeted her. Creatures of nightmare rested inside tanks, and by the looks of the place, quite a few escaped. Bodies of Space Pirates littered the floor, and not one of them was left whole. Heads, legs, arms, and even torsos were missing, leaving bloody marks on the ground.

_What were the Pirates doing!? These creatures are being constantly mutated with no mercy, and yet the Pirates probably didn't even care. I suppose they got what was coming to them…_ Samus thought as she inspected a tank that held a creature that had the upper body of a thing that resembled a tiger, while the bottom had tentacles like a squid. The 'arms' were large claws that looked reptilian, and by the looks of them, they were perfectly capable of rending a fully grown human in pieces.

Moving to the next tanks, she found similar mutations, even one that human DNA mixed with other things labeled as Titan 4J-X. More and more bodies littered the ground as she got further down the lab, and then a loud shattering came back from the direction she came from. Keeping her gun level with her chest, she ran back and stopped suddenly.

The tank containing the tiger-like thing was in pieces. The creature inside was missing, but Samus knew that it was still here. Cautiously, she moved back from the direction she was heading, when a loud scream came from ahead. Wasting no time, Samus ran toward the sound and gasped.

The creature was devouring a Space Pirate, spilling blood and organs everywhere. Then, it looked up at her and roared before retreating, dragging the corpse with it with speed that betrayed its appearance.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" a gruff voice asked from her side. No sooner than the words left the mouth of what spoke, Samus had her gun had her gun down it's throat.

It had the body and head of a wolf, but that was where the normalness ended. Bat-like wings sprouted from its back while the tail had red scales running down its length that ended in a scythe. Silver fur coursed its body and had strange markings on it that looked similar to the ones on Samus's morph ball, except they were red. At shoulder height, it reached up to Samus's upper arm.

"What are you?" Samus asked it. The lupine raised its tail and tapped the gun, and Samus pulled it out.

"That was unnecessary. If you had just pointed it at my head, it would have been much better for the both of us. But since you asked what I am, I'm afraid I cannot answer since I do not know myself. However, _they_," it said as it looked at the corpses of the Pirates on the ground, "called me Fenris. I suppose you may call me that as well, Samus."

Samus's gun was instantly back at Fenris's head as he said her name. "How did you know who I was?" she asked.

"Well first off, they kept stating your name as if you were the devil himself. And second, they kept wanted posters of you all over the place, so it was easy to recognize you." Fenris told her, his green eyes smiling despite the stern expression on his muzzle.

"Why didn't you attack me then? And what caused the giant rips in the halls?" Samus asked, still keeping her gun at the beast's head. As odd as it seemed, she felt like she had met him before, but she couldn't place where.

"I did not attack you since I was eager to meet in person. I know that you were fighting to Pirates, so I wanted to help as much as I could in 'subduing' them. I am weak in combat, but I am able to work some machinery and disarm traps that not even you would notice, I'm afraid. As for the thing that caused it…I have no idea what it is, though I heard the Pirates calling it 'Gargenth', or 'endless hunger' in their language." Fenris replied as calmly, but Samus noticed some unease in his voice.

"…Fine. But any fast ones, your head is gone, understand?" Samus said after a moment of thinking. If he had offered to help her, why should she refuse? And he did say that he was physically weak…

"I would expect no less. Come, I know the way out of here. Let us pray that Gargenth does not find us, for who knows what it could do." The lupine told her as he padded off in the direction Samus was originally going.

They passed more tanks containing larger and more mutated creatures, and a majority of them were giving off no life signals. The Pirate bodies lessened slightly, but now the elite pirates started to appear on the ground. They were at least three times bigger than the average pirate and had tanks of Phazon on their arms and legs.

"Why didn't that creature attack me when I approached it while it was attacking that Pirate?" Samus asked after a while as they passed a large, covered tank.

"We," Fenris replied, "have a deep hatred for the Pirates for what they did to us. I spoke to a few, including that 'creature', and they all said that they would kill the Pirates if it was the last thing they ever did, but leave everything else out since they were not involved in this…torture."

"I see, but what-" Samus began to ask as the covered tank shattered. Stepping out the tank was two Elite Pirates that roared at them. Samus quickly flipped on her scan-visor to find out how to kill them as they advanced on her.

**Elite Pirate: elite shock troopers in the Space Pirate army. Legs and arms have tanks of Phazon that allows them to perform special abilities. However, the tanks are weak to rapid fire and concussive attacks. Phazon mutation has caused much brain damage and they are easily confused.**

Smiling to herself, Samus opened fire on the nearest one and shot at its right arm. The pirate responded by roaring and charging at her with speed that betrayed its bulky form. Samus nimbly side-stepped the attack and fired once more onto the weakened arm. After a few seconds, the tank shattered, spilling Phazon onto the ground as the pirate roared once more in rage, clutching its arm for a few seconds. Then, it raised both arms and slammed the ground, sending a wave of Phazon at Samus, who barely dodged it in time and fired a missile into the pirate's left arm.

The Elite then raised a shield that deflected her missile, sending it crashing into the ceiling. Then it barreled towards her and swiped at her, sending her energy down to 75 of that bar. Gritting her teeth, she shot a charged blast into the pirates left arm once more, destroying it. It then shot a wave at her again, but she dodged it once more.

A loud howl caught her attention as Fenris was swept off the ground and into the wall, creating a large dent. The other pirate slowly advanced on his prone form as Samus used her hyper mode.

A large chain of Phazon struck the advancing pirate, sending it flying into a wall as the one attacking Samus joined it a moment later. Fenris crawled from the ground and pulled a lever that sent the duo roaring into space, to where no one knew.

"I doubt…that that is the last time…we'll see them." Fenris gasped as he collapsed to the ground again. Blood started to form a puddle from underneath him as he continued to gasp.

"Are you alright?" Samus asked as she rushed over to Fenris's side. A large gash was on his side and blood was pumping out at an alarming rate, though it seemed to be slowing slightly.

"It's…not as bad…as it looks. I think…if I can get help soon, I'll…live." Fenris said as he put his head on the ground and looked like death claimed him besides the slow, ragged breathing.

Biting back a stream of curses, Samus headed into the direction they were going. Perhaps Ghor would be able to help. As she thought of that, she tried to contact Ghor, but only heard static her.

"Damn it…" Samus whispered as she stepped into a large, heated room with a large pillar rotating at a fast speed.

"Samus!" a voice called out from behind her. Samus turned around to see Ghor running towards her.

"Ghor, are you alright?" Samus asked as Ghor stopped in front of her. He had a small scratch on his torso, but it didn't look life-threatening.

"Yes, and we must make haste if we are to get out of here alive! Quickly, I found a pirate ship we could use to get out of here before that thing gets us!" Ghor told her. Samus needed no clarification on what he meant by "It".

"I can't leave yet. I need help with someone I found that has a deep hatred for the Pirates who is injured. Can you help him?" Samus asked as she ran back to get Fenris.

"Depends on the type of wound and how big it is and how many there are." Ghor responded as he followed her to a prone Fenris, who was still unconscious.

"Hmm…I can heal the surface, but I'm not so sure about the inside. And, he's lost a lot of blood." Ghor said after a moment as he took something from his chest and used it on Fenris. At first, there were no visible signs of it working, but then the wound slowly healed and Fenris's eyes snapped open.

"What the…? How am I…?" Fenris asked as he blinked in confusion.

"No time to explain, we need to get out of here as soon as possible!" Samus said as she helped him get to his feet.

"I'm afraid we are too late, Samus…" Ghor said as he pointed towards the ceiling, where a pair of glowing red eyes stared at them…

**Yep, another cliffhanger. And as for Fenris…I had a concept of a wolf-like creature like that for a while, so I used it here. As for what Gargenth is…well, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO WAIT! Lol. Anyway, this battle against Gargenth is gonna be a challenge since I have to use three characters in this battle. As for the Elite twins, as I call them, I have other plans for them…**


	21. notice no28

**Well, the time has come. I have started an original five part series that is entirely made up, and I am going to leave this site for a while. DO NOT WORRY, I SHALL FINISH UP THIS FIC! The series is on my website (On my profile, just click 'homepage') and on my DeviantART profile. I'll put that one ASAP. So…yeah, until I update (which will hopefully be some time this month) Until next update!**

**-Rurik**


	22. Again, another notice

Yes, I know what you are all thinking: Why havn't you updated this

**Yes, I know what you are all thinking: Why havn't you updated this? (Or something like it.) Anyway, I am stuck. And looking back, I think I screwed up this fic. So, I will be doing another Metroid fic sometime soon. (Hopefully around August). And it will be a re-make of it, with some of the same plotline. Don't expect to see any OC's that you see in here in that one. I can confirm Dark Samus and Ridley having similar roles though. (Though it may change.) So, after all of that, I think that I will see you again soon!**


End file.
